Psyche Demon of the Mind
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Lorraine is on the run, this is her story as she tries to master two bloodlines, deal with a demon in her head, try to save her friends and family and have Murphey's law laughing at her every step of the way. What can go wrong certainly will go wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Psyche- Demon of the Mind**

**Chapter one- chance encounter**

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were walking down the forest path; the desert was many days of travel behind them. Tucked into a pocket inside Temari's clothing was a scroll for the fith Hokage of the Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade.

Ahead of them a group of shinobi were chasing their prey and the objective of their mission. Each of them was covered in black, and their metal headbands had a picture of a Japanese dragon on it.

A kunai knife flew at them from a nearby bush; the ninja on the right instantly countered it with another kunai as a figure leapt from the bush, standing behind them.

It was a fifteen-year-old girl with dark blue eyes. She glared at them from behind a pair of glasses. Her shoulder length hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, with two bangs hanging down on the sides of her face. On her forehead was the headband all shinobi wore with pride, three spirals were on it, two at the top, one at the bottom, forming a rounded triangle.

She wore a black T-shirt underneath a long, two-tailed, black trench coat. The hem of her black pants and black boots were covered in mud.

She growled defensively as they attempted to surround her, she leapt backwards, landing on a tree branch and fled, leaping over the heads of the three sand shinobi. The girl looked down at Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, glanced back at the enemy shinobi following her and sighed in defeat, twisting her body around, spring-boarding off the trunk of a tree and landed in front of the three Suna Shinobi.

"Heh, we got the demon-girl and some new test subjects" one of the girl's pursuers said as they eyed the group.

The girl shoved a scroll into Kankuro's hands and said "No matter what, that _has_ to get to the Leaf Village".

He shoved back at her, preparing to use his puppets, Temari had her fan already open, while sand began snaking its way out of the gourd on Gaara's back.

"We can take care of ourselves" Kankuro replied coldly to her.

She shook her head in disappointment and performed a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Dragon mimic Jutsu!"

Bat-like wings made of fire appeared on her back, and a long tail with spines appeared on her as well.

"Come and get me!" the girl bellowed at her opponents, using her wings of fire to fly upwards, and the long fiery tail for stability.

The three ninja that were after her threw kunai and shurikun after her, but she easily managed to dodge them.

The three sand siblings tried to attack the other ninja, but they just kept their distance, too focused on trying to shoot the girl out of the sky.

Frustrated, and concerned about the shinobi from Suna the girl did more hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Beast Jutsu!"

The flames around her moved to blaze in front of her, taking the form of a lion, the large, carnivorous flaming beast charged downwards and began tearing apart the three shinobi that had tried to shoot her down. As soon as the beast made contact the men screamed as their flesh burnt and was torn away from their bodies. One man made a desperate last attempt to kill the girl, throwing a kunai at her; she was hit in the side of her arm as she made her way to the ground.

She hissed as the pain went through her and turned her back on the enemy, facing the sand ninja, their faces, like her own were hard and emotionless as the three ninja that had hunted her down now screamed as the fire beast tore them apart.

When it was over the lion vanished and the girl felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her, the ground came rushing up to meet her, but was halted suddenly by someone grabbing her non-injured arm.

Before she lost consciousness she saw Kankuro holding her and felt herself being shifted as he slung her over his shoulder.

While the girl slept Kankuro pulled the scroll from her hand and passed it to Temari, who put it in with the scroll for Tsunade.

"She looks like she hasn't had a decent night's sleep or a good meal either" Kankuro remarked.

"And that headband, I don't recognise that symbol, just where is she from anyway?" Temari replied.

Gaara stayed silent, he had seen the look the girl gave them when she performed her jutsu, a look of sadness and concern, and he was confused by it.

"We'll soon find out" Kankuro said grimly as they neared the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The girl woke up to find herself strapped to a chair in a dark room, around the masked faces of the ANBU looked at her, she looked around calmly, almost as if she had expected this to happen.

"We're only going to scan your memories, to see if you're a threat" One of them said.

She nodded, and silently prayed that they wouldn't boot her out, send their shinobi after her, and try to kill her for the monster that she knew she was.

**That's all for now RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Inner thoughts**

The girl woke up once more, and found herself staring at a white tiled ceiling. The last thing she remembered was seeing the ANBU and then...

She shook her head and looked around the room. Her bed was near a window on her right, to her left her clothes were folded up neatly on a chair and a door was on the far left wall.

This meant that she was in the hospital.

Meanwhile Lady Tsunade was going through the reports she had received from the ANBU, when a knock was heard.

"Come in" she said, and looked up to see the sand siblings walk in.

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" Temari asked.

"Yes I need your help, the girl you brought in, she's been examined by the ANBU, and it seems she's been banned from over 10 villages, her mind is also highly unstable and her personality seems to be fractured" Tsunade explained seriously.

"Fractured?" Kankuro asked.

"Her mind has been split into several different personalities, each one making up a part of who she is" Tsunade replied.

"So she's a nutcase?" Kankuro asked, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Temari.

"No, she is emotionally unstable and is severely traumatised; we believe this has contributed to her state of mind."

"So what do you want us to do?" Temari asked.

"I would like the three of you to care for her, try to get her to live an ordinary shinobi lifestyle," Tsunade stated.

"Rehab? We have to rehabilitate her?" Kankuro said, not exactly happy with the job.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have asked you, but on further inspection, we found that she is from an island continent, which has been hidden by powerful Jutsu" The Hokage replied.

"So?"

"The entire island was raided by what we believe to be Orochimaru's henchmen, every single living thing was taken, and she's not just the last of her clan, but the only free Ninja from her homeland" Tsunade explained.

"What?" the trio exclaimed.

"As far as we know, she travelled around the nations to try to gain allies and to use her kek kei gen kai to help heal those who suffered mental problems, but after seeing a bloodline trait that hasn't even been heard of for generations, she was driven out, deemed a 'demon-girl', but that's only half the story, I want you to get as much information out of her as possible, see if she really is the Demon other villages claim her to be" Tsunade finished.

The girl looked up to see a nurse walk in with a tray of food, the girls dark blue eyes softened and reached for the tray, but the nurse hastily placed it down and hurried out of the room, a look of anger on her face.

'**Ha! Even those who are sworn to help anyone hate you'** a voice from inside the young girl's head mocked.

_Shut Up!_ She retorted.

'**Why should I? I own you! I can drive you to the brink of insanity, bring you back and dump you back in a hundred times over! Face it, they don't want you here, Even your own friends feared you, if it wasn't for the King you would be under MY power'**

_No!_

'**You Are Alone. No one will comfort you here, they all see you for you are, for what we are!'**

The girl pushed the tray away; it fell to the floor with a clatter, and sat on the bed, staring dully at the door as she tried to pick up the pieces of her shattered spirit.

Gaara walked in to find the girl staring at him; her eyes were dull, void of life, no longer registering anything, hunger, sleep and all things of this reality had no meaning for her, she was just an empty shell, struggling to find a reason to live.

He knew that look all too well, slowly he walked over to her, she just continued staring at the doorway.

"Wow she's really messed up" he heard Kankuro say as he and Temari entered the room.

"I was like that once" Gaara sharply reminded his brother.

"Yeah, you don't think she'll turn into a psychopath?" the puppet master remarked.

"What did you call me?" the girl said suddenly.

"Don't worry about him" Temari said calmly.

"Hey, you're the shinobi from the Sand village right?" the girl asked.

"Yep, I'm Kankuro, Miss Bossy here is Temari and Mister Dark is Gaara" Kankuro replied, grinning as his siblings have him death glares.

She gave a small smile at his joke. "I'm Lorraine".

'**Pathetic, do you really think they like you? It's all just an act'** the dark voice in Lorraine's head remarked.

_Get lost_

'**Let's see how you like this!'**

Lorraine yelled as pain rushed through her head, causing the two older sand shinobi to look at her in alarm.

"Damn it..." she said, having to lie down on the bed to help dull the pain.

"What happened?" asked Gaara flatly.

She sat up, looked at each of people in the room with her and sighed.

"I guess I'd better tell, better hear it from me than from one of the many villages I've been exiled from" She said gloomily.

**TO BE CONTINNUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Tale of the Demon –girl**

Lorraine took a breath as she started to explain things to the confused Sand siblings.

"I was born into two powerful clans on an island continent, I inherited two powerful kek kei gen kai, one of which is called 'gift of inner heart' it is a bloodline trait based on emotion, memories and the living consciousness, it has three stages, as far I can only control the first and partially control the second".

"What are the stages?" Kankuro asked

"I'll explain it later Kankuro, there's more to the story" she replied.

"My Father's apprentice, a lady by the name of Tempora, grew jealous of the eight most powerful clans on the continent, which included the clans my parents were from. So in order to gain complete control over the land, she kidnapped me when I was a little kid, and laid a trap for the leaders of the clans. When they came to rescue me, she performed a forbidden Jutsu on them, using me as an anchor for its power, the clan leaders were cursed, each one in different ways, but the Jutsu had an adverse affect on me."

"What was it?" Temari asked.

"I can't remember, and no one dared to tell me...I'm not sure why" Lorraine said.

"As I grew I was tormented and shunned, being raised by the last surviving members of the other six clans, as time passed the negative emotions and memories, of sadness and loneliness, turned into dark chakra because of the Jutsu used on me, that chakra gained a mind of its own, a creature with the power and terror of any of the tailed beasts, tormenting me with my darkest fears and desires, a demon formed from the darkest corners of my own mind..."

"So when that guy called you a Demon-girl?-" Kankuro began to ask, but Lorraine nodded her head before he could finish the sentence.

"I am a demon of my own making" she said sadly.

"Well we're going to prove you wrong" Temari said, smirking.

Kankuro grinned "Yeah, it's our mission to help get you back on your feet, now we have a real reason to do so".

"What reason would that be?" Lorraine asked, not really convinced that were being genuinely friendly.

"We know what its like" Gaara said calmly and the three sand shinobi left the room to go make plans.

'**Oh this will be good, they're only doing this to stop you from destroying the village!'** the demon taunted. **You can never be friends with anyone, because sooner or later you'll hurt them, and even if you don't I will!'**

Lorraine whimpered in fear and sadness, fearing the demon's taunts and hating the feeling of loneliness that had come over her as soon as the sand sibs left the room.

"Kankuro, you go report to the Hokage, I'll get us a room, Gaara could you keep an eye on Lorraine?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded and walked back to the young girl's room.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have Gaara alone with her? I mean what if he...?" Kankuro asked, slightly worried.

Temari sighed "Gaara has done his best to change, ever since the Chunin exams he's been different, nicer, besides even if he doesn't show it, he's trying not to follow the voice of the Shukaku".

Kankuro walked off wondering if what his older sister said was really true.

Gaara walked in to find Lorraine's bed empty, and the hospital gown she had been wearing on the floor, and the girl leaping over buildings in true shinobi style towards to stone faces of the four Hokage's.

In a miniature whirlwind of sand he teleported himself to the large cave that ran through the mountain the stone faces were carved on, and only minutes later Lorraine arrived.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing" he replied.

He briefly noticed her headband wasn't on her head, nor was her hair tied up in a ponytail, it now looked like a mane-like mop of orange hair, giving her a more fearsome appearance.

"I need a place to hide, those Ninja that were chasing me in the forest, there are more of them, and they won't rest until they find me...and-and sooner or later my presence will put the village in danger, I'll be forced to leave, I-I..." Loraine explained her voice frantic, her eyes sad and desperate.

Gaara stared at her.

Outside the Leaf village, another squad of Ninja hid in the bushes near the gate, they were covered in black and had a dragon on their headband.

"What's the plan?" one of them asked.

"See that mountain, we sneak up from behind it and go inside, I can sense the girl's chakra from in there" their leader replied.

With a nod of agreement from the others, all three vanished and silently made their way to the mountain...While in a nearby bush a pair of red eyes watched them, and quietly slunk away.

"Hey Temari! What's up!" yelled Kohona's number one hyperactive, knucklehead Ninja.

"What do you want Naruto?" Temari said in annoyance.

"Just coming to say hi that's all, hey are Kankuro and Gaara here as well? Or are you here to see Shikamaru?" Naruto replied.

"Kankuro's giving a report to Lady Tsunade, the three of us will be staying in the village for a special mission" she explained.

"A special mission huh? Need any help?"

"No, now get lost".

"So...what now?" Lorraine asked, starting to get bored.

"How about we play Ninja?" A voice said mockingly behind her.

Lorraine whirled round to find three Ninja with the dragon headnands standing in the mouth of the cave...

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Gift of inner heart**

"Stay behind me" Gaara ordered.

"I don't think so" said the leader of the group. "Shadow possession Jutsu!" (Yes Shikamaru isn't the only one with that Jutsu)

"No." Lorraine said darkly, her eyes changing from dark blue to orange, her body emitted thin streams of orange chakra which flickered like fire as she glared at the enemy shinobi.

"_Ano-ther head hangs lowly, child is slowly ta-ken, And the violence cause silence, who are mis-taken_" she chanted darkly.

The men froze in fear as they locked eyes with her, their own eyes glazing over and a look of terror and horror began appearing on their faces.

"_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are figh-ting, In your head, in your head, they are cry-ing_" she continued.

The men were now screaming in agony, clutching their heads in their hands, pleadig for mercy or sobbing.

"_Ano-ther mother's breakin', Heart is taking ov-er. When the vi'lence causes silence, We must be mis-taken. __In your head, in your head, they're still figh-ting.__ In your head, in your head, they are dying..._" she said as the men gave one final scream and fell to the ground, dead.

"What was that?" Gaara asked.

Lorraine's eyes changed back to normal, but she continued to glare at the bodies.

"I flooded their brains with images so terrible that the stress was too much, causing several blood vessels to burst, and they died of fear and shock" she replied darkly and left.

Gaara followed her out, going over the event in his mind.

_What is she?_

Lorraine wondered around town, with Gaara watching her from a distance, she soon found herself outside a popular barbeque restaurant. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and it was then that she remembered it had been well over a few days since she had a decent meal.

She looked wistfully at the entrance; with no money she couldn't buy any food.

"Hey can I help you?" a voice said behind her, she turned to see team Asuma walking up to the entrance.

"Uh no, I just wish I had some money so I get something to eat" she replied, her stomach growling in agreement.

"Well you could join us if you want, Since I usually pay for Choji here I don't mind paying for One extra, I'm Asuma and this is my team, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji"

"Really!" She replied happily.

Once inside she ordered some Ham and chicken on a stick, and began striking up a conversation with the other Ninja.

"So you're that girl Temari and that brought into the village

"Yeah..." she replied shrewdly.

"Relax" Choji said in between mouthfuls. "If the village wanted to get rid of you, we would have done it by now".

"I guess you're right" Lorraine said, but still a little nervous.

After eating and biding the group farewell, and promising to pay Asuma back when she had money she made her way to the Hokage's office.

"Ah good I need to talk to you" Tsunade said as she entered.

"Ok..."

"I would like to thank you for defending the village from attack earlier today".

"I-What?" Lorraine exclaimed, shocked.

"The way you single-handedly killed those enemy Ninja without a second thought is incredible, so here I want you to have this" Tsunade said, handing her a sheet of paper. "Present this at any shop in the village and you can buy whatever you want, as long as it's not too expensive of course".

"Really?"

"Yes, since you have no money of your own, and I can't expect Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to pay for everything, Consider it a peace treaty from this Village".

She bowed and thanked Lady Tsunade, grinning as she left, practically running out the door...and crashing into the famous copy nin, Kakashi Hatake.

"Sorry" she apologised quickly.

**I'm cutting it there...because I can't think on what to do next, Ideas are always appreciated.**

**Loraine's dark chant are some of the lyrics from 'Zombie' by The Cranberries.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Wake up call.**

Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and did his usual eye smile.

"Don't worry about it, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Yes I was wondering, do you know where the other leaf genin train? I want to go introduce myself since I'm new in this Village" she replied.

"**Lame.. .'** the demon scoffed.

"Well I have some time before needing to send in my report, so sure I'll show you around" he replied.

Lorraine grinned.

Shizune brought up some more papers for Tsunade to sign.

"Are you really sure you can trust her with that document?" she asked the Hokage.

"Of course, I'm not even paying for anything she buys with it" Tsunade replied, smirking. "it says that by the order of the Hokage, every time she shows that document to any stores person in the village, the cost of any item she buys goes directly to Jiriya, and the bill is sent to him. That'll teach him for stealing my sake the last time he was here".

"I see" Shizune replied.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he spotted the copy nin and Lorraine as they walked down the street.

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi sighed.

"So who's this? A new student?" he asked.

"I'm Lorraine, and your sensei is showing me around the village" Lorraine explained.

"Ok cool, do you want to come have some Roamen with me?"

"Uh..." was all Lorraine could say before the blond dragged her off.

"**Ha ha ha! You're getting dragged off by a kid on a permanent sugar high!'**

"Tori, Tatsu, Ni" she muttered, performing the bird, dragon and lastly the rat hand sign, melting into her shadow and quietly appearing on top of Kakashi's shadow, standing behind him, and out of view.

"Hey where'd she go?" Naruto wondered when he noticed she was gone, and walked off looking for her.

"That's an impressive Jutsu" Kakashi remarked, looking over his shoulder as she smiled with relief.

"Took me a whole year to master, it's called the Shadow teleport Jutsu".

"Well we had best get moving, unless you want Naruto to find you" Kakashi said calmly, and they headed towards one of the training grounds.

They found Matio Guy, along with team, doing their daily training.  
"Ah Kakashi, my youthful rival, what brings you and your youthful friend here? Perhaps you're willing to challenge me to another competition?" Guy said as they entered the training area.

'**Youthful? Good lord where in the same area as a lunatic'**

"No, just here to show Lorraine around the village, and introduce her to the other genin". Kakashi stated.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello there, I am Rock Lee and these are my team mates, Tenten and Neji" a kid, who strangely had the same outfit and hairstyle as Guy said proudly.

'**Make that two lunatics'** the demon commented dryly.

Neji walked to her, eyeing her curiously.

"You're that girl that the sand shinobi brought into the village, Lay Tsunade sent a message around to every team explaining why you're here" he stated.

"And that is important because?" Lorraine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are the only one of your country's people to escape a massive attack, while shinobi muck stronger than you, chunin and jonin could not, perhaps you sold out the whereabouts of your people to Orochimaru in order to save yourself, and maybe you've trying to do the same to other villages, that would explain why you've been exiled from so many". He continued.

'**Ah if only that were true, it much more fun humiliating you through your own shame'** the demon said.

Kakashi looked at the girl, he, like everyone else listening, expected her to burst into tears at Neji's harsh comment, but something else seemed to stir within her, something long forgotten and drowned out by the voice of her demon, Maturity and wisdom.

She drew herself to her full height, pulling out a red hair tie and tying up her hair into a neat ponytail, with two bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes seemed older, much older than they should be, and as she spoke, the calmness and firmness of her voice almost seemed frightening.

"Every single hour, every single minute and even every single second of my life I'm fighting for control over my own Chakra network, every night I lay awake for hours just thinking and having The demon trapped within me verbally abuse the crap out of me, and when I finally do get to sleep my mind is still active, my brain continues thinking and fighting 24/7, just to keep me sane. You have friends, you have family, and yet you treat them as if the world revolves around you, there is an old saying Neji Hyuuga, that we only truly know the value of those close to us when we lose them, I can never make new friends, or even try! Because every single waking moment of my life I fear that I _will_ lose them! Think about those around you, what do they mean to you? The people, who train with you, fight with you, and may one day even die for you, think Neji! Who are they to you? Allies? Or something more valuable?"

Neji stared at her, his brain processing what she had said, while his team stood there gawking at her, shocked that she had confronted their friend.

With a single glance at those around her, standing tall and emitting an age old knowledge that seemed way beyond her years, she walked off, her coat flowing behind her as she did so.

"Well bye" Kakashi said simply and vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Neji walked away to think things through.

Gaara, sitting unnoticed in a tree nearby, disappeared in swirl of sand, he had heard every word.

Lorraine found an unused balcony, and found Shikamaru lying on the concrete floor staring at the clouds.

"Hey can I join you?" she asked.

He nodded and she sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed. "I totally blew it, I just gave Neji a full on lecture about his attitude, Crap. He'll be so mad at me next time I see him".

"What a drag"

"You got that right" she replied.

"I give you points for guts, the only one whose stood up to Neji is Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Really? I just met Naruto earlier today"

"What do you think of him?"

"Is he always that hyper?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah it's amazing to see that kid having so much energy".

"I know! He tried to drag me off to get Roamen, i couldn't believe the guy, still it's always since to have someone as friendly as him around" she commented.

Shikamaru nodded in response.

**OC Trivia**

**-Lorraine's hairstyle reflects her mood, the ponytail and bangs show she is confident and more trusting of those around her, the mane-like mess shows that she is unsure of herself, or her conflict with her demon is affecting how she views herself and others**

**-the fact she doesn't wear her headband indicates that she is unsure about herself in the eyes of the Village.**

**-The dragon mimic Jutsu was inspired by the star village's ability to form wings from Chakra**

**-The fire beast Jutsu is similar to one used in the magna.**

**-the hand signs used to perform the Shadow teleport Jutsu are nothing more than a diversion, only the dragon hand sign is used to gather chakra, the others are for drawing in the attention of her opponent, so that they don't notice one of the two different ways to correctly perform the jutsu.**

**RnR next chapter we see what happens at night, and a visit to the hot springs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fractured personality.**

Lorraine had left Shikamaru hours ago; the sun had set over the leaf village when Kankuro came up to her in a small park.

"Temari found places for us stay, we better get moving before she gets mad or something" he said.

"Wait? So I'm staying with you guys?" she asked.

"Well we do have a mission to watch you day and night" Kankuro replied.

"Good point, let's go".

They arrived at an apartment complex and made their way to the apartment Temari had rented out for the four of them.

"Enjoy your day?" Temari said, smirking.

"What do you...crap Gaara told you didn't he?" Lorraine replied.

"Yep, he told us how you went off at Hyuuga, nice job by the way" Kankuro commented.

"Hey can I ask you two something? Why are you being nice to me? As far as I know, most missions involving bodyguard duty don't normally require nice attitudes" she asked.

"Kid, everyone knows who we are, no one in all the five great nations would willingly help us in a battle, and besides, you protected us without a second thought, and even prevented those enemy shinobi was attacking Gaara, twice, no one in their right mind would defend Gaara, or any of us for that matter" Kankuro explained.

"So we figured that either you had no idea who we are, or you're one of the few people who aren't afraid of us" Temari concluded.

Lorraine gave a small smile "I'm sure there are a few like Naruto who would disagree with the 'being afraid of you' part" she remarked.

"Yeah but not everyone thinks like Naruto, I'm sure you noticed the looks several villagers were giving us our way here" Kankuro said.

"Yeah but I thought that was because we're not from this village-"she replied.

"Many people still fear me because of the Shukaku, and those around me are also feared because they are near me" Gaara said darkly as he entered the room.

"At least there are those who think differently" Lorraine replied calmly.

Gaara nodded in agreement and headed off to his room.

"I'm going to bed" Kankuro stated flatly and walked out of the room.

"Your room is next to mine, good night" Temari explained and the two girls went to their rooms.

After changing into an old shirt and a pair of shorts, Lorraine focused her mind and drifted off to sleep, the events of the day catching up to her.

_She found herself in black marble hall, sitting before her were three creatures._

_The first was a white wolf cub, with sky blue eyes, it grinned happily as she sat down._

_Sitting beside, staring at her calmly was a large white lioness, with a mane-like mop of orange hair on her head, and a tuft of orange fur on the end of its tail._

_The third creature was obscured by massive black chains; all that could be seen were a pair of dark blue bat wings and dark blue eyes._

_The chains led to a giant barred cage at the back of the room, within it something massive stirred in the shadows, and three eyes of fire glared at the young girl through the bars._

"_So we're here again are we?" she said dryly to the wolf cub and the lioness._

_The lioness nodded in agreement. "What's on your mind?" she asked the girl, her voice sounded a lot like Lorraine's, but a bit deeper, kinder, and more fearsome._

_Lorraine sighed "What do I do about all of this!" she said, gesturing to the chained creature and the thing in the cage._

'_**Nothing'**__ the demon in the cage taunted __**'Nothing is what you did to save your people, and nothing is what you will do for the rest of your life!'**_

"_Oh go torment a brick wall" the chained creature retorted, it was female and sounded exactly like Lorraine._

"_Can we focus please!" the wolf cub snapped, it sounded like a little girl._

"_So advice? Wolf? Fireheart? Dragonfire?" Lorraine asked, directing the last name to the chained creature._

"_We should do everything we can to make people happy!" Wolf blurted proudly._

'_**That's your answer to everything!'**__ the demon snapped._

_Wolf whimpered and the lioness, Fireheart, walked over to her and nuzzled her._

"_We should re-establish the emotional ties you lost during the raid" Fireheart stated. "I can see that even now you hide your emotions from others, that only makes your condition worse"._

"_It's true, you're already emotionally unstable, continue like this and you'll lose control of both kek kei gen kai" Dragonfire added._

"_But...What about the demon, I could, it could" Lorraine argued._

'_**I have a name you know'**__ the demon growled._

"_Really? I thought you were just a semi-sentient being with no real sense of self, deriving all your knowledge and power from a fifteen-year-old girl" Dragonfire remarked sarcastically._

_**My name is Psyche! And you pathetic fu-'**_

"_Alright! Not in front the kids!" Fireheart ordered_

_Psyche hissed in frustration, sending a blast of Chakra to Dragonfire, causing her and Lorraine to yell in pain._

'_**Serves you right'**__ Psyche scoffed._

"_So what should I do" Lorraine asked the different alter ego's of herself._

'_**Surrender to Orochimaru?'**__Psyche suggested hopefully._

"_Oh shut up" Fireheart growled._

"_You should act wisely and become a name to be heralded in the leaf village, gain the friendship and respect that you have tried to gain in other villages, and you can start with Gaara and his siblings" Dragonfire said proudly._

'_**Lorraine and Gaara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g'**_

"_WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fire heart roared._

"_Aw isn't that cute, she's blushing" Dragonfire commented, causing the others to grin at the shade of red appearing Lorraine's face._

"_I Do not like him that way!" she protested._

"_Not even a little?" Wolf asked._

_Lorraine shifted uncomfortably "maybe a little..." she replied softly._

_Her counterpart's grins got even wider._

"_I hate you..." she mumbled at them._

She woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She groaned and somehow found the strength to get out of bed and get dressed before heading to the kitchen, making sure her hair was tied up and the bangs were as neat as possible, and her headband was secure around her head.

"Morning" Temari said warmly.

She grunted an almost intelligible 'hi' before settling down to a plate piled high with toast.

After a few mouthfuls she found she was a bit more alert than she was after getting up.

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" she asked as Kankuro and Gaara walked in.

Both males grunted a reply of "training" and sat down to eat.

"I'm following you today" Temari replied.

"Mmk" Lorraine said through a mouthful of toast, swallowing she said "How about we got to the hot springs?"

The two girls made their way to the baths, to find an old man with long white hair peeping over the fence at the women's section.

**Well we know who that is...I wonder what Lorraine will do? RnR people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Girls day out**

**AN: slight change in plot, because of the events that have happened with Lorraine, Saskue is still in the leaf village (Yes duck-butt-head is in this story), but I've modified the plot a bit, Saskue's out cold in the hospital a bit longer than in the anime, Lee's already had his surgery, but still takes his medicine, and he'll be back in the hospital later..and blah blah blah, which means SASKUE RETREIVAL ARC!**

Lorraine grinned at Temari and got down on all fours, a strange white light surrounded her, forming the silhouette of a wolf, and she glowed just as the man turned around, but instead Loraine the human standing, he was face-to-face with a she-wolf.

Lorraine had become an elegant wolf with orange fur, dark blue eyes, while her face, paws, front of her neck, belly and the underside of her tail were white.

She gave a loud, long howl, causing the girls the man was looking at to scream and run out of the baths in terror.

"Now then" she said sternly. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of the great legendary Sanin, the great toad sage Jiriya!" the man announced proudly, but then whimpered "You scared away all the pretty girls..."

Lorraine pointed her snout into the air, as if to give the impression that she was above him. "You should be ashamed you Pervy sage, now get lost before I give you rabies".

And with that Temari followed her into the baths, leaving the toad sage to mourn his loss of 'research'

"So what Jutsu was that?" Temari asked after they got changed, with Lorraine turning back into a human, and donning on an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt before joining Temari in the hot spring, her glasses rested on a rock in case she needed them at a moment's notice.

"My father's Bloodline Jutsu, it has three stages like my mother's, stage one allows the user take on the forms that represent their mind, body and spirit, while stage two is a bit more complicated, I only learnt the first and second stage...on the day of the attack I was going to learn what the third stage was..." Lorraine explained, staring at the wall sadly.

"It's a cool Jutsu to have" Temari complimented.

"Yeah I suppose it is" Lorraine replied, lightening up a bit.

Kankuro and Gaara were training in one of the leaf village's many training grounds, the puppet master was taking a break while he watched his younger brother attack trees and rocks with is hand, building up more speed and control with each hit.

'**Kill the girl...'** the Shukaku whispered in Gaara's mind as he trained.

'**I want her blood, give me her blood...'**

Gaara growled, sending a large blast of sand into a tree, Shattering it.

"Hey Gaara, are you ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Fine..." he snapped at his older brother, abandoning his training to sit next to Kankuro.

After a good soak in the hot spring, the two kunoichi explored the shopping district, and it wasn't long before something caught Lorraine's eye.

In the window of a music shop, was a beautiful silver flute, and engraved on the end of it was a very familiar symbol...

"Hey that's...the same symbol from my headband" Lorraine said in wonder, staring at the flute in the window, indeed carved in gold onto the end of the flute was the three swirls, in the same pattern as on her headband.

"Maybe that means some of your friends escaped?" Temari suggested.

"Maybe...Come on, I'm buying it" Lorraine said, dragging Temari into the shop with her, and it wasn't long before she had the sleek, silver instrument in her possession.

"Do you know how to play?" Temari asked

She nodded, "Yes, while practicing my fire jutsu, I would often use music to control the fire, making it move in response to whatever I played, it's good for battle and for recreational purposes, I can even make fireworks".

"That's a good way to practice".

"Hey Lorraine, Temari" they heard a voice from behind them, they turned to see Shikamaru walk up to them.

"Hey, why Don't I go get your brothers some roamen, and give it to them, it's the least I can do for you guys" Lorraine said.

"Ok..." Temari said, slightly surprised.

"Ok! Have fun with Shikamaru!" Lorraine said cheerfully as she rushed, grinning to herself.

'**Playing matchmaker again are we? First you do this to the king back home, now to the shinobi?'**

_Oh shut up will you?_

'**I could always spend the rest of the day singing Lorraine and Gaara sitting in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-'**

_Ugh fine...just stop that annoying sing will you!_

Psyche grinned to herself.

As she got to Ichiraku's she was met by an unmistakable holler of "Hi Lorraine!"

"Hello Naruto" Lorraine greeted warmly.

'**Oh crap...'** Psyche remarked.

She was met with Naruto grinning at her, Kakashi doing his regular eye smile, and a pink haired girl carrying a white rose.

"Hi I'm Sakura, I'm just on my way to visit Saskue, would you like to come" the pink haired girl asked.

"Nope sorry, I've just to get some food for my friends, and then I'm going to take it to them, a bit of a treat because they're busy training" Lorraine replied.

"Ok well nice to meet you" Sakura said as Lorraine collected the food and headed off, following the feeling of the two boy's chakra.

"Hey Lorraine" Kankuro said as she arrived.

"How's the training going?" she asked, handing him his lunch.

"Could use a bit more improvement, but that's what training is for".

She noticed Gaara glaring at the ground.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Shukaku..." was his reply.

"Gaara, it'll be ok" Lorraine replied softly.

Gaara looked as if he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Team gai heading their way.

Gai squeezed Lorraine in a massive hug, crying with joy and blabbering something about her youthful help.

'**...I swear I'll never bug you during the day again, just don't let that guy hug us!'** Psyche hissed.

Neji approached her surprisingly bowed.

"Forgive me for my actions yesterday, I thought over what you said, and you're right, I do not think about what my comrades mean to me" he explained.

"Uh...Come again?" Lorraine said confused.

She noticed Tenten was clinging to his arm affectionately.

"you reminded me of what Naruto said to me a while ago, and since then I have tried to change, but there are times where I fall into old habits, for that I am truly sorry" Neji continued.

"So are you two an item now?" Lorraine asked.

"And it's thanks to you and Naruto" Tenten replied, smiling.

"Hang on where's Lee?"

"Lee ended up in hospital, he overdid it in training this morning and opened up some old wounds from the chunin exams" Tenten explained.

Gaara walked away after that.

"Well I hope he gets better and congratulations to the two of you!" Lorraine said.

Neji and Tenten said a small 'thank you' before departing with their sensei.

**Read and review, next up its Team Kuranai**

**(Lorraine: yay I get to meet Akamaru and Kiba!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Fireworks**

Kankuro insisted on going after Gaara himself, so that left Lorraine to wander the training grounds

She came across another genin team and their sensei, and as she walked over to them, a small white barked, signalling her arrival.

"What is it Akamaru? Oh hey there! Are you new to the village?" the dog's owner asked.

"Kiba didn't you read the report?" his team mate, a guy with sunglasses said.

"S-she's from another land that was attacked b-by Orochimaru" a girl said in a small voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Kiba replied sheepishly.

"Hello there, I'm Kuranai, and this my squad" their sensei said.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru"

"Shino." The boy with the sunglasses said.

"I-I'm H-Hinata" the girl replied.

"Hi, I'm Lorraine; it's nice to meet you all".

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

After a lengthy conversation, Kuranai told the group that it was time to leave.

"Oh yeah, could you tell all the other Leaf Shinobi to meet me here tonight? I have a special surprise for everyone" Lorraine explained.

A few hours later Gaara arrived back at the apartment to find Lorraine sitting cross-legged on the roof, playing her flute.

The melody was soft, slow and sad, and as she played a small fireball took the shape of a phoenix and began soaring around her.

Temari and Kankuro stood beside Gaara and the three of them watched the girl and the fire bird as the song continued, all three seemed to feel as if the sadness and sorrow of the song was pouring from the girl's own heart, at the end of the song the bird exploded, sending glowing orange chakra raining down onto them, and Lorraine vanished.

"That was..." Temari said, she and Kankuro were awestruck by the performance.

Gaara noticed a note on the wall.

Sometime later team seven (minus Sasuke), team Asuma, team Gai, and even Kuranai and her team showed up at the training ground, to find Lorraine standing on a rock, surrounded by candles.

Temari took a seat next to Shikamaru, while Kankuro and Gaara watched from the back.

Lady Tsunade stood at her office window looking out over the village with Shizune and the pig Tonton at her side as the music began to play.

A beautiful , harmonic and regal melody began to waft its way through the hidden village, the small flames from the candles flared to life, leaping into the sky and coming together to form and shining multi coloured phoenix, which twirled and swooped, its long tails letting off sparks which shot into dazzling fireworks, flashing of all the colours imaginable.

"Isn't that beautiful" Temari breathed.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey Sakura isn't this neat!" Naruto said.

"Yeah it is, I wish Saskue could see it though" Sakura said sadly.

"You need to relax, you should be glad Naruto is here to see it with you" said a voice, and Sakura looked down to a wolf cub grinning at her, its sky blue eyes shining with joy.

"Did you just talk?" she asked it.

"Is the sky blue?" the cub retorted happily.

"Hey don't be rude to Sakura!" Naruto snapped at it.

"Calm down, I was just trying to tell your friend that she's lucky to have you here, things could've gone a whole lot worse" the cub replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I should learn to not be such a downer" Sakura said, smiling.

"It's not your fault Sakura, you're just worried about Saskue because he hasn't woken up yet" Naruto replied giving her a wide grin.

Sakura went to thank the cub, but it was gone.

"Isn't this wonderful Neji?" Tenten asked the Hyuuga.

"Yes I suppose it is" he replied.

"Is everything going smoothly?" A voice said, the two lovers looked shocked to find a large white lioness sitting behind them.

"Who are you?" Neji asked sharply.

"A friend, nothing more, nothing less, now then young Hyuuga, Shouldn't you be showing Tenten how much you've changed" the lioness said, smirking.

"Yeah come on Neji! Relax, it's a nice night" Tenten replied, snuggling up to him.

The lioness was gone as soon as Neji turned back to where it was standing.

Gaara watched the fireworks display, and found he was captivated by the sights and sounds of the performance.

"Enjoying the show?" He heard Lorraine's voice behind him, he looked to see a pair of dark blue eyes, and along dark blue lizards tail with orange spines snake its way out from the shadows of the forest.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I am a friend, a part of Lorraine's consciousness" the creature replied.

"Are you the demon?" he asked.

"No I am the force that fights it, so do you like the show?" the creature asked again.

"Yes" he replied flatly.

"Yes? Is that it? No comments on the act, no sign of appreciation for the hard work put into it? No reflections on what she means to you as a friend?" the creature said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Sabaku no Gaara, is that she has done this for everyone she has met, you and your siblings, along with everyone in the village, this is how she helps others, by getting them to feel safe and content, then trying to get them to reflect on themselves and those around them, emotions are a powerful thing, emotions and willpower are the only things that she uses to help people and fight her demon, the demon of her mind, Psyche" the creature continued.

The song grew in volume and Gaara looked up to see the phoenix change into a huge rainbow coloured Japanese dragon, doing all kinds of acrobatics in the air, more fireworks leaping off its body, filling the sky with light.

Gaara looked back to where the creature was, but it was nowhere in sight.

The song grew louder, with a series of notes ascending in volume and pitch then descending, the dragon exploded, showering the entire village with rainbow coloured chakra, with a tower of the rainbow fire burning on either side of her as she finished the song.

A single thought ran through the minds of many that night, including Gaara;

_How can she be a demon when she can do something so beautiful?_

Loraine stood there proud, looking over the faces of everyone she had met, they were applauding her, for the first time in many years, and she held her head high and beamed.

Later that night, she lay awake on her bed, too excited to fall asleep.

She sat up as she heard her door open and watched as something was placed inside the doorway.

It was a sand sculpture of the Japanese dragon she had used during the performance.

She poked her head out her bedroom door to see Gaara walking down the hall.

"Night Gaara" she called out.

"Night Lorraine..." he replied.

She went back into her room, and placed the sculpture on her bedside table next to her glasses.

Within her mind she could've sworn Wolf was squealing with joy, Fireheart was grinning like an idiot, and the chains around Dragonfire seemed to loosen slightly, just enough to see a smirk on her long dark blue muzzle.

Psyche was seething with rage, but Lorraine ignored it, she could deal with her demon tomorrow.

And tomorrow was a new day.

**A bit off fluff and something nice, a peaceful chapter, the calm before the storm...**

**Things are really going to get rough in the next few chapters, the rooftop fight between Naruto and Sasuke!**

**The melody that the sand sibs heard was 'sadness and sorrow' from the Naruto anime**

**The second song from the massive performance was an unreleased song from Doctor Who- End of Time, David Tennant's Farewell song**

**RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Sasuke**

Two very big bangs from the hospital across the road woke Lorraine up the next morning, she checked the time...she had overslept waaay to much.

"Shit! Is that the time?" she exclaimed getting dressed and rushing downstairs and out the door.

'**Morning sleeping beauty'** Psyche mocked.

_Why didn't anyone wake me?_

'**Gaara was sitting outside your door this morning'**

_And..._

'**The others agreed not to wake you up, because their little brother was preventing anyone from entering your room'**

_That was nice of him._

'**You don't think it was weird?'**

_After the excitement wore off I was so tired I didn't even have my usual weird meeting with you and the others_

'**I know, and those three kept telling me to shut up the entire night, one of these days I'm going to be free from all four of you!'**

_Just keep telling yourself that._

She walked out onto the hospital roof and found Naruto and a kid with black hair and a dark menacing glare facing each other on the roof top, Kakashi was standing in between them, while Sakura was behind Kakashi.

'**That new guy has hair like a duck's butt'**

"Did I miss something?" Lorraine asked.

"It's nothing Lorraine" Kakashi said nicely.

The boy glaring at Naruto turned his glare to her.

"Hn" he said and walked off.

Lorraine decided it was a personal thing and left

_That must be Sasuke_

'**Ya think?'** Psyche snapped.

She walked around the village, stopping at a cafe for some breakfast, and spent the rest of her uneventful day window shopping, looking at things she found interesting.

By the late afternoon, she was perched on top of a high building, eating some chocolate, when she spotted Saskue sitting in a tree.

She silently watched as Kakashi appeared in front of him, tied to the tree using wire, and gave a strong lecture.

After the copy nin left, she used her Shadow teleport Jutsu to warp to where Sasuke was still sitting.

"Want some chocolate?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he replied coldly.

"Just trying to be nice, I've met your teammates you know" she replied casually.

"Hn"

Her eyes flashed orange and she quickly took a look at his memories.

"So you're an avenger?" she asked conversationally.

"Who told you?"

"I read your mind, Sasuke Uchiha, and listen to me, you can stay in the village, or you can leave and break the hearts of everyone that cares about you" she explained.

"What do you know" Sasuke snapped

"Quite a lot actually, I'm the only Shinobi to survive an attack on my entire country, I, like you and Naruto, have no family left" she replied softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now as if that isn't bad enough i have a demon who right now wants to talk to you, want to say hi?"

"Prove it" he growled.

"Soul summoning Jutsu!" she said, slamming her hand onto the branch she was standing on.

Black mist rose out of the ground and a pair of fiery eyes glared at Sasuke.

'**An avenger, well, that's new, tell me kid, what's it like to see the bodies of your loved ones littering the ground you're so familiar with"**

"Shut up" Sasuke retorted.

'**if you stay in the village, that won't happen, here you're surrounded by friends, you're a lot better off than this girl, she has no one from her own country, isn't that right Lorraine?'**

Loraine stared at the demon with wise, old eyes.

'**Why don't you tell the boy who started it? Hm? Maybe if you tell why your homeland no longer exists and who was responsible, maybe the shock would tempt him to stay in the village'**

Lorraine dispelled Psyche, the demon trapped once more in her mind.

'**Coward'**

"I don't care what you have to say, that was nothing more than a trick, genjutsu, so i suggest you leave" Sasuke growled, and Lorraine left, using her teleport Jutsu to arrive on the roof of the apartment complex.

She stared up at the moon, finding it a source of comfort.

"Something wrong?" she heard Gaara say as he sat down next to her.

"Psyche..." she replied.

"It'll be ok" he said.

"Thanks Gaara..."

He nodded and looked up at the sky.

About ten minutes later Lorraine fell asleep, So Gaara picked her up and used his sand to teleport to her room, and placed her on the bed, and quietly left.

The next morning, she was woken up by Kankuro pounding on her bedroom door.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Kankuro grinned mischievously as he poked his head into the room, receiving a pillow to the face from Lorraine.

"You have visitors" he said, dodging another pillow.

She went to the door to find Shikamaru along with Neji, Kiba, Choji and Naruto.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need your help, Sasuke's left the village, I've heard you know some medical Jutsu correct?" Shikamaru informed her.

"Yeah...so you want my help to bring the guy back to the hidden leaf?" she asked.

He nodded, and after packing her things, which meant using a special sealing jutsu to hide them in her coat pockets, she headed to the gate to meet up with the others.

After Shikamaru's briefing, and Naruto's promise to Sakura, she used her dragon Mimic Jutsu to track Sasuke by air.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(oh and if anyone can send me a script of the battles between the group and the sound Nin let me know, otherwise I'll have to go with plan b- Another OC).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- the chase begins**

**(AN: Lines will be as close to anime/manga as possible)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Lorraine swooped down next to Shikamaru.

"The trees are too thick, I can't track them from above" she explained, ending her Jutsu and jumping alongside him.

"Just great, now we have to rely on Kiba and Akamaru, with no bird's eye view of the land we won't be able to tell if there's an ambush up ahead" he replied.

"Hey they've stopped moving" Kiba announced and the group found the sound four resting under a tree after defeating two of the leaf's Jounin ninja.

"Damn..." said Sakon. "We're losing time resting...when we didn't have much time in the first place".

"It can't be helped" Tayuya replied. "We lost too much strength when we fought at curse level 2".

"There wasn't any other way against two Jounins..." Kidomaru explained.

"What troubles me most is the fact that we can't use our bodies" Jirobo finished.

Lorraine listened to the sound four's conversation while the others ere formulating a plan...

"Kiba, Don't miss the timing when you use the smoke bomb" Shikamaru stated.

"Roger" replied Kiba.

"Alright, let's split into two squads" Shikamaru announced.

As they walked through the foliage, they unknowingly got thin strands of silk caught on their clothes, this alerted Kidomaru to the leaf shinobi's presence.

As they got nearer, Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?" he exclaimed.

Lorraine crept up into the higher branches of the trees; small embers burned any silk that touched her clothes.

She heard a fizzing noise behind her, and whirled around to see Shikamaru and Neji get blasted by a paper bomb and land on the ground with a thud.

"Eh? What's this?"Sakon said, eyeing the two leaf shinobi. "Poked the bush and got two bugs instead of rabbits".

Lorraine silently watched in the trees as Naruto and Kiba sprang out, kiba throwing down a smoke bomb.

"Haha...what good is that smoke bomb? There's no escape from me" Kidomaru laughed, trapping the genin in his threads.

"I've laid these all over the area" he explained. "These strings are thinner than wirers but stronger and harder to detect".

"I didn't even know there was such a technique, what a blinder" Shikamaru said.

It was then that Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Choji vanished in a puff of white smoke.

"Haha! Shadow clone success, nice job Shikamaru" Naruto exclaimed.

"What... my body?" Kidomaru said, the sound four found themselves stiffly turning around to face the real team of Kohona ninja.

"Thanks for falling into our trap" Shikamaru said. "You should also know there are these kinds of techniques...Heh".

Lorraine jumped dowm to stand with her comrades.

"Ready Lorraine?" Shikamaru asked.

She nodded, but before she could activate her Jutsu, the group found that the sound four had freed themselves from the shadow possession Jutsu by force alone.

Jirobo slammed his hands onto the ground shouting "Earth barrier: Clay prison".

Everyone yelled as the earth shook and rose up to form a dome over them.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru exclaimed in anger.

"DAMN IT GET US OUT!" Naruto roared angrily, pounding on the wall.

Kiba inspected the ground, then stood up.

"Naruto move out of the way" he ordered, clapping his hands together.

Neji yanked Naruto out of the way as Kiba shouted "Tunnelling fang!". He bored his way into the wall, but failed to break through, the group watched as the hole slowly began to heal itself.

"GET US OUT!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!" Lorraine roared, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"This isn't any ordinary clay wall" Neji remarked.

He focused on one spot.

"Byakugan!" he said, activating his bloodline Jutsu.

He looked down at his hands, then to everyone else.

"Our chakra is being drained" he stated.

'**The more chakra you lose, the weaker you become, soon I'll have control over your chakra network, and from there I'l eliminate your friends one by one'** Psyche said evilly.

"I...I think I'm losing my strength" Naruto said, by now he and everyone ekse was beginning to feel the effects of losing a lot of their chakra.

Neji scanned over everyone using his Byakugan, but when he looked over to Lorraine his eyes widened.

"Shikamaru" Neji said sharply.

"What is it?"

"Her chakra...it's not just being drained, another form of chakra seems to be spreading throughout her body, the more chakra she loses, the more of this different chakra spreads".

"What!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Before we all run out of chakra we hafta bust a hole in this wall!" Kiba exclaimed. "DAMN THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!"

He pulled out a food pill. "Here Akamaru eat this food pill".

The dog barked in agreement, eating the pill, in a matter of seconds, his fur turned red, he let out a roar.

"Man beast clone!" Kiba said, and in a poof of white smoke Akamaru looked like hs master, both had beast like traits to their appearance now.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba roared, and both he and Akamaru bored into the wall and almost every corner of the dome, even the ground.

While this was going on Lorraine clutched her head, her eyes squeezed shut as if to block out something, in truth she was trying to use what chakra she had to fight off Psyche.

After a minute or so of their rampage, Akamaru was back to normal, and he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn it!" Kiba said in frustration. "The wall repairs itself as soon as damage is inflicted on it the ground as well!"

Naruto tried forming a rasengan, but failed.

"We can't hold out here much longer, we're going to lose all of our chakra" kiba growled.

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOUR LEADER HEY LISTEN!" Shikamaru yelled, catching the attention of the other guys, Lorraine was still oblivious to everything around her.

"PLEASE LET US OUT!" he shouted. "WE WON'T FOLLOW SASUKE ANYMORE!"

"Hey!" Kiba shouted.

"Shikamaru what you saying?" Naruto said shocked by his friends words.

"An interesting dispute" Jirobo answered. "Hah interesting. But all of you are my meal. I can't let you out".

Choji glanced at Lorraine, she was looking at Shikamaru, and Choji noticed that her eyes were very slowly getting darker in colour...

**What will happen next? RnR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- break out**

"Then only one of us is fine" Shikamaru said. "Just let me out...I'm tired of conflicts like this"

"HEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST SAID" Kiba roared.

"Ha ha ha ha" Jirobo laughed. "It seems like you're the leader and yet you are asking me for mercy".

"When humans are placed in a situation where their lives are in danger their true nature appears" Jirobo continued. "A fool like you doesn't deserve the position leader...what a loser"

Lorraine growled.

"You are giving up on Sasuke and selling out your comrades eh? And you call yourself a shinobi of the Leaf Village...you should die here...I won't let you out" he finished.

"I've lost faith in you Shikamaru" Naruto growled. "Come to the back of the room!"

"There is no 'back' to this room idiot! That's why we got into this mess in the first place" Kiba said to Naruto.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Choji yelled.

Everyone looked over at their squad leader to se him squatting on the ground with his eyes closed and his thumb and finger touching together to form a circle shape with his hands.

While Kiba and Naruto complained about Choji's eating habits Lorraine was spaced out...

_She was once more in the black marble hall, before her were three doors, each one bound in chains._

"_GET ME OUT!" Fire heart roared from behind the second door, Lorraine could hear wolf crying for help from behind the first door._

"_You can only free one of us this time, Psyche has grown too strong' Dragonfire called out calmly from behind the third door._

'_**But you have to get past me!' **__Psyche said darkly._

_Lorraine could feel her demon all around her, she closed her eyes and focused, instantly the music she played during her fireworks show began playing through the hall, the sound pushed Psyche back into her cage, while the locks on all three doors came lose and their prisoners came out._

_The music still played as the chains around Dragonfire loosened some more, allowing her face to be seen; she was some kind of dragon, with a long jaw and two rectangular horns on the top of her head, both faced behind her, sticking out diagonally from the her head .her dark blue eyes seemed to echo ancient wisdom and age beyond her years._

"_we're becoming whole again, but the worst is yet to come, once I am free of my chains Psyche will resort to attacking your mind, body and spirit" Dragonfire explained._

Lorraine snapped back to reality.

"Hey guys I can get us out" she said.

"How! We barely have enough chakra to stand!" Naruto snapped.

Neji used his Byakugan to look at her chakra network once more.

"Your chakra, it's replenishing itself..." Neji stated.

She performed a few hand signs, and her dragon mimic Jutsu activated, but instead of wings of fire, they were greeted with dark blue wings and tail of pure Chakra.

"I'll keep our enemy busy by forcing my Chakra into the rock, forcing to absorb mine instead of yours, that way you can bust out" she explained.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open.

"Neji I'm sorry for the trouble but please examine the wall behind you and Choji with your remaining chakra" he said.

"Roger" the Hyuuga replied.

"SHIKAMARU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Naruto yelled.

Lorraine's left eye twitched as focused on forcing her chakra into the cave walls.

"Hm I see...Over there!" Neji stated.

"Neji sim your Kunai at that place, Choji are you ready?" Shikamaru replied.

"Ok! Any time!" Choji replied.

Naruto and Kiba watched with a confused look on their faces.

Choji performed his expansion Jutsu.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Like I said before the wall around us is shielded with Chakra" Neji explained. "However Shikamaru hypothesised that there may be points where the chakra on the wall is less concentrated".

"When Kiba and Akamaru attacked the walls he observed that certain spots had regenerated slower than others" Neji continued. "In addition to that, Shikamaru communicated with the enemy to confirm his position".

"Can we move it along here?" Lorraine snapped.

"This means that the spots with the slower regeneration rate have the lowest concentration of chakra" Neji stated, ignoring her. "The position furthest away from our enemy is where the wall would most likely have the least concentration of Chakra".

"Alright let's go!" shouted Choji, and it wasn't long before they made their escape.

"Lorraine, you go on ahead, see if you can track Sasuke" Shikamaru ordered.

"Right" she replied, using her wings to take to the sky.

As she flew a bolt of lightning struck her from below, causing her to try and land in an empty clearing, only to crash into the clearing and be face to face with another ninja.

He wasn't of the sound four, that much was clear, he had dark blue hair that was shiny and smoothed flat with hair gel, he wore a black leather suit, black gloves, boots and a black cape was tied around his neck. His dark red eyes glared at her, he sported a headband with a dragon on it around his waist.

"Well well, if it isn't miss Dragonfire, how lovely to see you again" he sneered.

**TO BE CONTINUED (Having trouble with the power of Lorraine's Jutsu, it may seem to god-like in the next chap, may need help writing it then...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: clashes of steel and will.**

**sorry for the wait, used up the internet useage...oh and in about a week or two I'll be away while my mum goes into hospital to have a nerve stimulator put in, so I may not have access to a computer**

"Well it's certainly not lovely to see you Lord Cyclone" Lorraine spat in response.

"You seem younger than when we last met the work of your father's temporal reversal Jutsu I presume?" he said, smirking.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Because I can do this..." he replied, instantly vanishing and reappearing behind her, grabbing her left wrist with one hand, forcing the palm of her hand upwards, while pulling down the coat sleeve with the other.

On her wrist, hidden by the coat earlier was a birthmark in the shape of a bone, the bone itself had a strange black sealing kanji on it.

"Your uncle's sealing Jutsu...so that's how you're able to fight off the side effects of having Psyche within you, I guess I'd better do something about that" Cyclone mused.

She yanked her arm away and leapt away from him, performing the hand signs for her fire beast Jutsu.

"Nice try, but even I have a few defensive skills" Lord Cyclone said. "Lightning style: thunder beast Jutsu!"

A creature similar to a dragon, formed from crackling and sparking lightning began to fight with Loraine's fire lion.

Instinctively Lorraine reached into the left coat pocket on the inside of the coat, pulling out a sword with a white blade, midnight blue hilt and an orange fire agate in the hilts centre.

"So you still think you can best me with swordplay hm? I don't think so" Lord Cyclone remarked, unsheathing his own sword from behind his back.

The dragon of lightning destroyed the lion of fire as the ones who created them, swords at the ready, charged at each other.

Cyclone made a swipe at the girl's head; she parried the blow, taking a swing at his feet. Lord Cyclone countered it and slashed at her chest; she wasn't fast enough and felt the blade cut into her body.

She stumbled backwards, left hand holding her sword while her right hand applied pressure to the long gash in her chest. She raced forward, vigorously making stabs and slashes at her opponent, who blocked them with ease.

His eyes seemed to flash with pride and cunning as the pair continued their duel, an elaborate dance and clash of steel swords and iron wills.

Cyclone performed a hand sign, an a bolt of lightning shot out from his blade, speeding towards her, she barely dodged it, but was struck with another bolt, stopping her in her tracks, causing her to fall to her knees, the word falling from her grasp and landing on the ground with a small clatter.

Getting to her feet, she did the dog, tiger, dragon and another tiger hand sign, slammed her hand onto the ground and shouted.

"Soul summoning Jutsu!"

In a poof of white smoke and a flash of fire, the lioness Fireheart appeared in front of her, the beasts orange eyes flashing with rage.

"Can you take care of him?" Lorraine asked her feline alter ego.

Fireheart nodded, and grinned at Cyclone.

"Ah, the second stage of your father's bloodline Jutsu, the ability to summon the different parts of one's mind, each part having their own supply of chakra" Lord Cyclone observed.

"Yeah, so prepare to get your butt kicked" Fireheart growled, charging towards him.

Meanwhile back in the village, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had been called to the Hokage's office.

"I have a mission for you, Sasuke has left the village, and I have a feeling that the team I sent out may need backup, your mission is to make sure Sasuke is brought back to the village and to assist the team I sent out" Tsunade explained.

As they walked out of the village, a pair of red eyes followed them, keeping track of them as they leapt through the trees, spotting a flash of light, the owner of the red eyes headed for the source.

It soon found a white lioness and a girl with orange hair being zapped by an older man and his sword.

The red eyes instantly changed, instead of human like, they revealed their true nature, red reptilian-like eyes with a black slit for a pupil. A dark sinister chuckle escaped the mouth of the black fox the eyes belonged to...

Fireheart cringed as another bolt of lightning struck them, Lorraine was on the ground, a small puddle of her blood was slowly getting bigger thanks to the gash in her chest.

"Fire style: lion comet Jutsu!" Fireheart roared, charging at Cyclone once more, her whole body cloaked in flames.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" he sneered, blasting the lioness once more, sending her crashing to the ground beside Lorraine.

Lorraine grinned, slowly doing hand signs while drawing chakra from the surrounding environment.

"What are you grinning at?" Cyclone growled.

"This...Fire style: Golden Dragon Jutsu!" Lorraine replied, doing the tiger hand sign.

Light began to blaze strongly above their heads, heat and light from the environment took the form of golden fire, and from there a blazing golden Japanese dragon, with the heatlight from the sun as its fuel.

It roared and dived towards Lord Cyclone, there was a blinding flash of light, a large explosion and then the dragon was gone, and Lord Cyclone was nowhere in sight.

"That...used up nearly all of my Chakra, if it weren't for my training, that Jutsu would've killed me..." Lorraine panted.

"What a pity" a voice said behind her. Her eyes widened as she realised Lord Cyclone had survived the blast and was standing behind her.

"But how did you survive?" she asked, shocked.

He walked around her and stood a few feet in front of her, grinning darkly.

"Well you see, that was a powerful Jutsu, but I have my ways, I used the light generated by your dragon to teleport myself away from the blast using lightning teleport Jutsu" he explained. "And now it's time I knocked you out so I can extract your demon..."

She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, she heard the blast, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to find a wall made from her shadow had blocked the blast.

"What!" Lord Cyclone exclaimed.

Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the clearing and in a small whirlwind of shadows a small creature stood in between Lorraine and Lord Cyclone. It was a black fox with his hide and the tip of his tail being as white as snow; he was slightly skinny and had intimidating red eyes with a black slit for a pupil. His eyes glowed with intelligence and insanity.

Fireheart disappeared in a flash of fire and another poof of white smoke.

The fox laughed once more, and then stopped abruptly.

"Welcome Lord Cyclone" the fox said, his voice was smooth and calm, with an English accent. "How do you like being a minion?"

Lord Cyclone glared at the fox.

"Come now that was a joke, lighten up" the fox said, smirking.

"That was rude, now if you excuse me I have a demon to get" Cyclone said, taking a step forward.

"Oh really?" the fox said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't take orders, but I suppose when you and the other power hungry, megalomaniacal creatures of our home land saw Tempora gaining the upper hand, you all abandoned your plans and your followers and went on to the Tempora band wagon, you pathetic, imbecile of a villain"

"Very funny-"Lord Cyclone vegan to say sarcastically but the fox interrupted.

"NO! That wasn't funny, funny is like this-"the fox said, grinning. "And not funny is like this-"he frowned, "And I'm not-"he grinned again, "I'm-"he frowned once more.

"So what? I don't have time for this" Cyclone growled.

"AH you do have time..." the fox growled, his eyes glowing.

"Shadow minions Jutsu" the fox said darkly.

The shadows created by the forest around them sprang to life, forming unseen eerie creatures with glowing eyes of terror.

The fox laughed maniacally again, sending chills up Lord Cyclone's spine.

"What are you doing?" he cried out in fear.

The fox stopped laughing, eyes shining with insane happiness, smirking he replied "What's the matter? Afraid are we? That's not a smart thing to do around a _Mad Genius_"

The creatures of shadows moved in, surrounding Lord Cyclone while the fox looked on with a insane smirk on his face.

"Now for the finale..._Nightmare Chakra_" the fox said, not moving as a blast of black chakra left his body and speed towards Lord Cyclone, encasing him, in a matter of seconds blood began to squirt out of small gaps in the chakra, Lord Cyclone screamed in agony and absolute terror, Lorraine watched in fear and relief as the chakra vanished, leaving behind a mangled and bloody pile of flesh in its wake, no longer recognisable as Lord Cyclone, his sword now a twisted lump of metal on the ground beside his remains.

"Are you alright?" the fox asked softly.

"DO I look alright to you?" she snapped.

He chuckled, it was light and warm sounding, he was a completely different fox now.

"Sorry, but don't worry the medical core are on their way" he replied.

"It's good to see you Manaquire" she said.

He nodded and watched the girl fall asleep, sitting beside her as the medical ninja from the leaf village arrived.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Manaquire's untold story**

It was dark by the time Lorraine arrived at the hospital, she had to be treated at the scene before they could move her, now she was placed in a dark room while being surrounded by medical ninja as they purified her chakra network, the black fox beside her to monitor her condition.

Shikamaru was sitting in a waiting area with Temari sitting across from him.

"There's no use in fidgeting" Temari said.

"Didn't you receive emotion training, sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions" she continued.

"Training and actual combat are different. In a mission, you don't know what's going to happen...And I was a team leader for the first time on that mission. Because of that I understand that...I'm not cut out to be a shinobi" Shikamaru stated.

In another waiting room Manaquire was pacing back and forth, he had forced out of the room so the medics could do their work.

The light above the door went out and Tsunade walked out of the room.

"She's had extensive damage done to her chakra network and her external injuries will take time to recover, she'll be alright in a week or so" she explained.

She went back in to check on her other patients.

It was a few hours later that Manaquire was met with the sand siblings.

"So I hear you saved Lorraine from an attack. Am I right?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I'm her sensei Lord Manaquire" the fox replied.

"How can you be her sensei? You're a fox" Kankuro stated.

"I had to use a transformation Jutsu to hide myself after the raid on my homeland" Manaquire explained, revealing a leather collar around his neck with a seal tag on it.

"So you're stuck like that?" Temari asked.

He nodded "Yes only the girl's father has the ability to undo the seal, he placed these on the clan members so our powers couldn't be extracted, or could our chakra be traced either".

"We were told that she was the only one to escape, so how did you get here?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

"Sit down, I'll tell you..." Manaquire begun to explain.

Flashback

_Manaquire sat on a rock, before him were the sea and a large island in flames._

_He sighed, beside him a man in a brown cloak, with dark brown gloves and boots sat next to him, a hood covered his head, while a brown cloth mask hid his face from view. All that could be seen were his eyes, as gold as the sun. If you looked closely enough you could see that the white skin between and around his eyes wasn't skin, but very fine white fur._

"_So what will you do now, the other clan leaders and I are trapped as animals, and you and I just barely escaped" Manaquire said, trying to pat down a piece of chest fur that kept sticking up, but failed._

_The man stared out over the sea._

"_Max, what do we do?" Manaquire growled._

"_I have no choice in the matter, it seems my daughter made her escape, now all we do is wait, they'll come after her, while you keep an eye on her I will gain my old title and track down our attackers, I'll meet you in Suna when you have things cleared up on your end" Max replied, he sounded slightly old, mid forties._

"But how did you escape in the first place?" Temari asked.

"I used my shadow teleport Jutsu to make it to the main land" Manaquire replied.

_Manaquire left Max at a town in the land of waves, and over many months of travel he learned that a girl had been too many villages, but was cast out and branded a demon._

End Flashback.

"I eventually made my way here, which is I how I knew where to find her earlier" he explained.

Meanwhile within Lorraine's mind something else other than her demon was paying her a visit.

_She was once more in the black hall, a large sheet of black silk kept Psyche's cage covered._

"_It has been a while Lady Loraine" a voice, male and hoarse sounding said as a figure wearing a black cloak stepped into view._

"_Lord Drakekor to what do I owe the honour of your presence?" Lorraine asked, she was slightly afraid and a bit paranoid, But was normal for her nowadays._

"_I come bearing news of our home My lady, all the children have been rescued, each member of our ANBU forces has been assigned to scatter them throughout the hidden villages, which is being done as we speak" Drakekor explained._

"_And the real king?"_

"_Has returned, while the acting king at the time of the raid has unfortunately been captured..."_

"_What of his sister?" Lorraine asked seriously._

"_Dead"_

"_Her Sacred Beast?"_

"_I removed it shortly before her death; it has regressed into a more helpless form of an infant like state though...I don't know what to do with it"._

"_Right, Consult my sensei and see if he knows anyone with the personality traits the sacred beast will accept as a host, for now anyway" Lorraine replied sternly._

"_Yes my lady...Oh and remember what I said last time we met, One day you will have to do as I ask of you" Drakekor said before vanishing._

Manaquire was explaining how things ran in his home, with Temari and Gaara listening intently, Kankuro just stared out the window.

"Finally there are the sacred beasts and the great eight clans they are connected to" Manaquire explained.

"Sacred beasts?" Kankuro asked, finally hearing something worth listening to.

"They are like Biju, extremely powerful, even insanely powerful animals, each one was the founder of one of the eight great clans, incidentally the land itself became known as 'the land hidden by the beasts' because of the powerful combination jutsu they used to hide from the rest of the world".

"What are the clan names?" Temari asked.

"The ruling clan is the Tempus clan, known for the most powerful Jutsu to bend Time around them, the beast that founded it was the Tempus wolf, next was the Celestus clan, but it has been destroyed in recent years, with the ability to bend space now gone it founder, the celestial lion died shortly afterwards, the Negaton and Aruakon clans were considered a pair, with the Negaton clan wielding the power of death, and its sister clan wielding the power of life, the Negaton clan had the raging dragon, while the Aruakon clan had the crystal phoenix." Manaquire explained.

"And the others?" Kankuro asked.

"The Animus clan, wielders of ghosts of past shinobi have the lone Unicorn on their side, then there was the Exitium clan, my clan which specializes in mind tricks and shadow Jutsu, the beast associated with that clan is the Insane Demon. Next would be the Gaia clan with plant controlling Jutsu and the Solar Vixen and lastly is the clan which Lorraine's mother is from, with the Burning Dragon" Manaquire finished

"You won't tell us the name?" Temari said

"No because the clan leaders, including myself swore never to speak that clan name again".

"Why?"

"Because it was my sister's last wish before she died" he stated simply.

Everyone fell silent and decided to wait for Lorraine to wake up.

**RnR.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special chapter: game review!**

the hidden leaf 11, along with their sensei's, the sand sibliongs, Orochimaru, Saskue and surprisingly enough Zabuza and Haku had found themselves in a white hall in the middle of some temple, in the middle of nowhere.

"Everyone here has been placed under a special Genjutsu, warped to this secret location, and in the case of Zabuza and Haku revived for the duration of this chapter" lorraine said walking into the room.

'Saskue!" Sakura cried out and ran towards the Uchiha, only to find a white barrier stop her in her tracks. she pouted and walked back to stand beside Kakashi.

"Oh yeah..." Lorraine said sheepishly "I placed a sheild preventing the snake weirdo and duck-butt-head from interacting with you lot, same goes for Zabuza".

"What about Haku?" the demon mist nin growled.

"He's too nice to actually kill anyone, and he hasn't yet" Lorraine explained cheerfuly.

"Can I still stay with Zabuza?" Haku asked.

"sure, I'm not heartless" she replied.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE EVEN HERE? WHAT'S OROCHIMARU DOING HERE ANYWAY!" Naruto yelled.

Something black with three pairs of eye that burnt like fire moved behind him.

**Why don't you shut up kit? Or I might just shut you up permantely!**

"Is that...?" Temai asked.

Lorraine grew serious, her face hardening, causing Naruto, along with several others to back away from her slowly.

Psyche laughed darkly, but the demon failed to notice golden chakra swirling around it's containers feet.

"Heh, that's Psyche, she'll be adding her comments about the main reason why you're all here" Lorraine said.

"It's a girl?" several people said in unison.

**I was formed from the mind of a girl, so technically I am female** the demon retorted.

"So why are we here anyway?" Neji asked.

"Everyone here is featured in the ps2 game Naruto Ultimate Ninja, which I bought when I couldn't access the internet for 2 weeks" Lorraine explained.

"So I assume we're all here to hear your opinions about us as you played the game" Kakashi stated, not looking up from a copy of Ica Ica.

"Yeah pretty much...so who wants to go first".

"ME! I'm the hero of the story BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, shooting an arm into the air, only to be whacked and yelled at by Sakura.

"Yeah...no, let's do everyone's hated sannin Orochimaru!" Lorraine replied, ignoring Sakura and her fit of rage at Naruto.

"Choose your words very carefully my young konouchi" the snake sannin said.

"yeah my world my rules dumbass, you can't escape the genjutsu, now onto the review! the snake sannin was one of the fastest and strongest characters in the game, but not my favourite" Lorraine said.

"Who was your favourite, was it me, come on you know it's me right" Naruto whined.

"Hmph" Lorraine replied. "No, my fav was..."

"Hn just say it already" said the impatient Uchiha.

"HAKU AND KAKASHI!" Lorraine said, grining.

Several people faceplanted a that moment, giving Lorraine another reason to grin.

Lorraine was now grinning like an idoit, causing Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba and Neji to slowly move away from her

several female's in the room grinned as well.

"Ok first I'll evaluate everyone in story mode, then comment on your fighting styles" Lorraine said.

"Why don't you tell us which story mode you like the most, and which one you didn't" Kakashi offered.

"Ok..my favourite, based on plotline was Zabuza's story..." she replied.

several people were needless to say, dumbfounded.

"Why? what's so special about it?" the hidden mist nin growled.

"it was the most...emotional and nicest of them, it had a proper hppy ending..." she trailed off.

**pathetic, you and Haku live, you see Haku for who he is as a person and return to the hidden mist village, one big pathetic sob story if you ask me.**

Surprisingly enough the Akatsuki theme began laying over the speakers...

"Hey Psyche..." Loraine growled.

**What?**

"_Blood Senbon Jutsu_" she replied, smirking as she performed a one-handed hand sign.

A curtain obscured what the jutsu was doing as the demon began screaming in agony.

And the song playing Matched its attcker's mood nicely, Lorraine smirked darkly as everyone, even the snake sani egded away from her.

"Are you done my dear demon?" Lorraine asked Psyche codly.

the demon said several swear words in response.

"What's with the change in atitude?" Sakura dared to ask.

**The only time she get's like this is when we are bpth in for her it's just what girls normally go throug, just with some added perverted thoughts and dreams on my part..although she also get's like this when her clan powers become stronger than mine...** the Demon explained sourly.

"Actually it's both this time, why else would I use a Jutsu fom the Negaton clan" Loraine said.

...After Temari filled everyone in on what the Negaon clan could do, eveyoe was either turning pale or not caring anymore.

"So where were we? Ah yes, story mode, everyone's was ok, the worst was Saskue's, simply because, well the ending was obvious" Lorraine explained.

Saskue glared at her.

There was a knock on the door, and Temari went outto receive a leter that was from the Jounin council in Suna. Kankuro and Gaara read over her shoulder queitly.

"So that's our orders huh" Kankuro stated

Gaara walked away, his face blank as usual.

"Well what do we do?" Temari asked her brother.

"We can't disobey an order from the council..."

"I know Kankuro, but it seems a bit drastic"

"They must be worried that it'll have an influence on Gaara, I guess we have no choice" kankuro said, frowning.

she nodded and the pair walked back to the main group.

"Well that's al for now" Lorraine said, performing a few handsigns. "Temporal erasion Jutsu!"

Sometime later everyone was back where they were, with no recollection of the events, Temari and her brothers went off to discuss the letter, while Lorraine...well she was on top of the Hokage monument, waiting for her sensei.

Manaquire was in a meeting with Tsunade, both were looking deadly serious about something.

"So that's what they plan to when she arrives in Suna..." Tsunade said.

"I know you can't disrespect the orders of an allied village, and since she isn't from the Leaf then we can't really do anything to help her" Manaquire replied.

the fifth Hokage sighed. "Do you have any ideas?"

Manaquire frowned, deep in thought, after a few minutes he loked at the Hokage he shook his head.

"The only things I can think of are to make a shinobi of the leaf, or to warn her of what will happen, but neither will help in the long run..."

"I suppose we just let things happen then..."

"Lady Tsunade my student can sense when things like this should happen or not, if she was going to be in any long term danger she would have fled the village by now, besides it's time she woke up to reality" manaquire stated.

Loraine stared up at the sky, she could sense iot, instinct told her not to go to Suna but they were allies of the leaf, surely they wouldn't harm her, would they?

she sighed, eventually she would find out, after recovering for a week Temari had asked hher if she wanted to come with them to Suna, she had agreed, but now...No she was letting her fear get the better of her, Temari and her brothers had become her friends, they wouldn't hurt her.

She stared down at the book she had been writing in, it had infoprmation that she had shared with her old team when she first became a genin.

_Likes: Ham, reading, writing, music, warm weather and friends and family being happy._

_Dislikes: anything that goes against moral code, cold weather, loud noises and large crowds of people._

_Hobbies: reading, writing, staring at the moon, helping people._

_Dreams: to be accepted for who I am as a person and not who I appear to be to others, to find love._

she closed the book and made her way back home, she had to make sure all her stuff was packed for the trip to the Hidden Sand Village.

**Trivia- fact or fiction?**

**Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams are true for both me and the OC.**

**read and review!**

**Next time: To Suna arc part one- Endless pain, the first trial of Psyche**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- WTF? ANBU?**

**Slight change in plot, I was going to go dark, but I decided to save it for when Suna does that plan that was discussed last chapter. **

**Please vote the poll on my profile, it concerns this story and after voting feel free to pm me with ideas for what would happen if your vote got picked.**

**This will clear up a few mysteries and help with the upcoming Naruto Christmas special called Psyche: Christmas chaos- a Naruto Hinata love story coming soon.**

**I do not own Naruto **

Loraine kept up easily with the sand shinobi as they bounded through the trees, she pulled out a photo from one of her many coat pockets.

It was of her, she looked a fair bit older, around 18, with two kids standing beside her, the one on her right was a girl around ten years old wearing a red jacket and pants, they matched her blood red hair perfectly, and her eyes were dark green. Her face had slightly angular facial features. In the photo she was grinning while holding up a headband similar to Lorraine's.

On Lorraine's left was a boy around eleven years old with pale skin, ice blue eyes and white hair with orange streaks that was the same shade of orange as Lorraine's own fiery hair. He wore a silver vest on top of a white long sleeve shirt with white cargo pants, he had white fingerless gloves and carried a sword on his back, he was smirking and proudly showing his own headband on his forehead. His fringe slightly poked over the front of the headband in small spikes, while the rest of his hair was combed straight nearly reaching his shoulders.

"Hey who are the kids?" Temari asked.

"Well only a small bunch of kids actually graduated recently, so my old squad was assigned to train them in pairs of two because there weren't enough kids to form squads of three, this is the pair I was assigned to train" she explained.

"Wait a minute...only Jounin can train genin, just what rank are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Well...when we reach chunin shinobi are trained to hide their skill level so they can pass as genin on missions, then fool the enemy showing their real power if needed..."

"So you're acting like you're a genin!" the puppet master said in disbelief.

"When I fought against Cyclone I was too weak to use my original style Jutsu, so I had to fight like I was still a genin, and if I didn't his group might have attempted a full scale assault on Kohona, I had to let the enemy think I was a pushover to avoid anyone getting hurt" Lorraine explained hurriedly.

"So what's your rank?" Temari asked.

"It's classified"

"Come on it's not like you're a member of ANBU right?" Kankuro replied.

"..."

"You're joking? You? a member of ANBU Black Ops!"

"...Is it really that hard to believe?" Lorraine said.

"Ok then where's the mask?" Kankuro Replied smugly.

"Seal release!" she replied, performing a one handed sign.

In a poof of white smoke a wolf ANBU mask with gold paint around the eyes and mouth was in her hands. She passed it to him as watched as he examined it, forcing everyone else to stop and land of a tree branch.

"It's...its real...What the hell you _are_ a member of ANBU!" the puppet master exclaimed after a few minutes.

"But that's impossible you're only fifteen!" Temari exclaimed in surprise.

"No...Actually I'm eighteen, my dad used the Temporal reversal Jutsu on me to reverse time around me so I aged backwards and become 15 again, he did it because Psyche was becoming too powerful to control..." Lorraine explained sombrely.

"So...You're an 18-year -old stuck in a 15-year-old body?" Kankuro said slowly, trying to make sense of the information.

"Yeah but technically I'm still 15" she summed up so she didn't confuse anyone else.

"You said your father reversed Time...That means he's from the Tempus clan right?" Gaara spoke up.

"Yeah...how did you-?"

"Your sensei said the Tempus clan specialises in time controlling Jutsu, since you mentioned he controlled time, it was obvious he was from that clan" Gaara explained.

"Can you control time?" Temari asked.

"Uh kinda but my one-of-a-kind Jutsu is my specialty" Lorraine replied.

"One-of-a-kind Jutsu eh? Wouldn't mind seeing that" Kankuro said, smirking.

"And the most important Shinobi rule is hide your abilities when facing the enemy, and I do that everywhere I go" Lorraine replied smirking back at the puppet user.

A Kunai flew at them from behind, heading straight for Lorraine's left side, she dodged effortlessly.

"Looks like I missed, well never mind, I guess now I can have some fun..." A voice hissed, it was dark an eerie, and for a second Temari thought it was Orochimaru, until a pair of green snake-like eyes leered at them from within a bush.

"Kankuro I think you might get to see that Jutsu" Lorraine said, worried.

Something large and black rushed at them from the bush, only to be blocked by Gaara's sand. It was a large lizard-like creature with bat-like wings replacing front legs, it stood upright with a long neck and bladed tail, snake-like head with webbed ears and the eerie green eyes watched the group intensely, a strange purple liquid oozed out from nearly every gap in its scaly body.

It laughed darkly.

"Carbros" Lorraine growled. "Be careful, he secretes poison from every pore and hole in his body".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next time: Rise Of The Shukaku**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-rise of the Shukaku**

Carbros laughed "So you think you can handle me?"

"We'll crush you" Kankuro replied.

"I'd like to see you try, as the leading general of the order of destruction, I'm _very_ hard to beat" Carbros replied.

In the blink of an eye he was gone, reappearing behind them, he made a dash for them, bladed tail whipping forward at lightning fast pace, piercing all four of them with its sharp tip, even Gaara's sand couldn't keep up.

Carbros grinned, showing pointed needle-like teeth as Kankuro and Temari crashed to the ground, their body going numb.

"What did you do you monster!" Temari growled

"I can't move my hands..." Kankuro said in shock

"Of course not, the particular poison I placed on my blade paralyses the victim, in an hour your major organs will fail and you two will die" the wyvern replied.

"And us?" Gaara asked.

"Since I need the girl alive, I merely used a sedative on her, on you however, Jinchuriki of the Sand I used a very special toxin on you..."

_Incredible! He's able the toxins he produces in under a second!_ Lorraine thought.

**He's not called The master of assassins for nothing** Psyche snapped.

Lorraine leapt onto a tree and asked "So uh how long until that sedative takes effect?".

"You fifteen minutes...But your friend here has even less time; in fact it should kick in right about..."

Carbros trailed off as Gaara doubled over, screaming and clutching his head.

"Now" Carbros said, smirking.

Somewhere within Lorraine's mind, something either clicked into place, or snapped apart, her eyes turned black, dark blue chakra flaring up around her as she glared at Carros.

It wasn't the immense power coming from the girl that scared him.

It wasn't the slowly transforming Gaara that terrified him.

It was Lorraine's glare, he'd seen it only once before, and that time had nearly been his last.

_Flashback_

_He was standing in the middle of a forest, the trees were grey and dead with no leaves, the ground was black and scorched not a single plant or animal in sight. Grey clouds, created by the combination of smoke and the remaining moisture in the environment covered the skies overhead._

_Before him stood a boy, around 18, covered head to toe in black armour, in his right hand was a sword with a black hilt and a white blade that shone like moonlight._

_The boy's helmet had a visor which obscured his eyes, the back of the helmet looking like six massive spines._

"_Ha! It's over, the land is nothing but a scorched and barren waste land, and your sister is dead, you have failed" Carbros mocked._

_His opponent lifted his visor, revealing black eyes that seemed dark and murderous, a red arch with a red line coming out from the middle pointing down, like a strange letter 'm' glowed in the centre of his eyes._

"_You are the one who has failed, and you will soon see why" the boy said, his voice had a strong American accent._

_Carbros stared at him with wide eyes as the boy charged, sword glowing with red light, and with his body surrounded by blood red chakra, slammed into Carbros at full force..._

_End flashback_

"That look I've seen it somewhere before...Oh yes it was the look your friend gave me after I killed his sister" Carbros mused.

"It was you_? You_ killed Clarissa?" Lorraine growled.

"And I enjoyed it, she was screaming for her team to come save her, it was music to my ears" he replied, grinning darkly.

His brain had to do a double take as some kind of symbol appeared in her eyes...

It was the Kanji for dragon.

"You killed her... I'LL KILL YOU!" she bellowed, performing hand signs in quick succession.

"Chakra shruiken!" she yelled the chakra around separating into blobs and formed razor sharp star shaped weapons, then flung themselves at high speeds towards Carbros.

_What? Her chakra control is staggering; she can create weapons from raw chakra!_ He thought, just barely dodging the attack, he looked behind him to the tress that were behind him had been reduced to small twigs.

_If I had been hit with that attack..._

He barely had time to finish his thought as she slammed into, the dark blue chakra forming a silhouette around her; a long tail with shark fin-like spines running down it, clawed hands and feet, large angular bat wings, and two rectangular horns sticking out from the back of her head.

As Lorraine's teeth sharpened into fangs, Carbros knew he was in danger.

"I'd love to stick around. But I think the Shukaku wants a word with you" Carbros, vanishing into black mist.

Lorraine's eyes grew wide with shock as a light brown hand with black claws pinned her against a tree.

She found herself staring into a half-transformed Gaara; the entire right side of his body had become some kind of creature with light brown skin with cracks running through it, pointed ear and muzzle forming slowly and spreading, white pointed teeth grinning with evil intent, light brown eye with a diamond in the centre of the iris, like a ryo.

She sent a blast of chakra at him, forcing him to release her. She did a back flip and landed on a tree, used it to launch herself at the Jinchuriki. She slammed into him, her chakra forcing its way into his chakra network, before she could suppress the Shukaku's power he grabbed her flung her into a tree.

Stumbling around in a daze from the impact, she tried to form a hand sign, but Gaara grabbed her with his Shukaku arm.

"Make me feel alive!" he said, sending chills up her spines.

"Gaara no! You can fight it!" Temari yelled.

Lorraine smirked.

"What is it?" Gaara growled.

"Got you" she said happily, forming the ram hand sign.

"Burning Chakra Jutsu!"

Red hot chakra washed over him, he screamed as it ate away at the transformed part of his body, forcefully changing him back.

Soon he was fully human, glaring at the girl who put him such agony.

"You're not yourself, the poison has affected your brain" Lorraine tried to reason with him.

Sand lashed out at her, a wall of chakra blocked it.

"I'm sorry..." she said, forming yet another hand sign.

Kankuro and Temari could only watch as their little brother screamed for the third time that day, as Lorraine used a tempus clan Jutsu to reverse the damage done by the poison. Once she was done she placed the now Unconscious Gaara by a tree, then walked over to Temari and Kankuro.

"You're not going to do that to us are you?" Temari asked, slightly afraid.

She shook her head "no the poison he used on you two has an antidote, I have some on me so I can administer it now" she replied.

"Then how come you had to use a Jutsu to save Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Because that poison is a kind only Carbros can create, no one has been near him long enough to get a sample to analyse, so there is no antidote"

"And that chakra?" Temari asked.

"it is not from my demon, in times of need I can draw upon the separate chakra reserves my alter ego's have" Lorraine explained while forcing Kankuro's mouth to stay open while gave him the antidote.

Several minutes later the two older sand siblings were well enough to stand; Lorraine was resting under a tree, the sedative taking effect.

"Looks like we're camping here tonight" Kankuro stated.

Lorraine nodded dumbly; she was losing interest in everything around her as she grew drowsier.

She fell asleep five minutes later...

_Within Lorraine's mind_

_Wolf was cowering in a corner, while Fireheart was on guard._

"_Fireheart, didn't father seal Dragonfire away for a reason?" Wolf asked._

"_yeah..." she replied._

"_I will complete my mission..." Dragonfire growled._

"_Of course just stop going all evil and ark on us will you!" Fireheart snapped._

"_Sorry, but Carbros is such an ass" Dragonfire replied._

"_We know" Wolf said._

**Read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Hope**

The group continued their journey the next morning; Lorraine was once again starring at the photo of her genin team.

"Hey so what's the story about those kids anyway?" Kankuro asked, getting bored with the forest scenery.

"The girl is called Rose, her father is part of my ANBU squad, and he asked me to train her personally, since he was busy with a ton of missions" she replied.

"That boy has orange streaks the same colour as your hair, are you related?" Temari asked.

"Well...it's a long story, do you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Well there's nothing else to do besides travel" Kankuro scoffed, earning a glare from Temari.

"Ok...Putting Kankuro's attitude aside, his name is Hope, and his history isn't all that happy" Lorraine said sadly.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"We, my ANBU squad and I, found him while raiding one of Tempora's hideouts..."

_Flashback_

_It was the day Team 3 advanced to ANBU rank, Lorraine stood beside a girl around the same age as her, 18, the girl had pale skin, long shiny white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt underneath a long white waistcoat; she had white pants and sandals on._

"_Three hard years of training finally paid off didn't they?" the girl said, her voice was English accented._

"_WOO WE FINALLY MAADE ANBU!" Loraine shouted happily, earning a smirk from the third member of their team, an 18 year old boy with fair skin, black eyes and coal black hair that stuck out in six massive spines. He had sharp facial features. He wore a black shirt, black leather jacket with silver runes on the lining, black fingerless gloves and black jeans with silver cuffs and heavy black boots._

"_Well we know you're psyched" he said, he had a strong American accent._

"_Well duh, not many eighteen-year-olds make it to Jounin let alone ANBU rank" Lorraine replied._

_Max, wearing the brown hooded cloak and mask came up to them, behind him two ANBU carried a large case._

_All three soon-to-be ANBU bowed and said 'Your majesty' as he approached._

"_You don't need to concern yourselves with formal greetings young ones" he said._

"_Yeah but you're the king, that would be rude" Lorraine stated._

"_And as the king I assure you that I don't see the need to remind me of my title every single day Lorraine" Max replied._

"_Can we pick our masks now my Lord?" the white haired girl asked._

"_Yes Clarissa, in this case you find different ANBU masks, the paint on each mask defines which clan you are from understood?" Max explained the three shinobi before him nodded._

"_I'll take the Cat mask" Clarissa said, choosing a cat mask with blue whisker marks on each side._

"_OOH A WOLF MASK YES!"Lorraine yelled, instantly grabbing the wolf mask with gold around the eyes and mouth._

"_WILL YOU QUIT SHOUTING...Uh I'll just take a fox mask or something" the boy replied, grinning sheepishly._

"_A fox mask really Broc?" Clarissa asked._

"_It looks cool" Broc admitted as he picked up a fox mask with red markings._

"_Now for your first mission, there's a recently abandoned building that was used by Tempora, I want you three to investigate and see what you can find._

"_Meh" Lorraine said, no longer hyper._

"_Yes sir" said Clarissa._

"_...Sure whatever" Broc said casually._

_The group soon found the building, walking in Lorraine steered clear of the green moss covered walls._

"_Recently abandoned my arse" she muttered_

"_Tell me about it" Broc replied._

"_Focus! We're on a mission" Clarissa snapped._

"_Hey do you hear that?" Lorraine asked._

"_Yeah sounds like crying" Broc replied._

"_Careful it could be a trap" Clarissa warned._

"_We know" Lorraine and Broc snapped._

"_I was just looking out for you guys" Clarissa replied angrily._

"_Sorry it's just you remind us every single mission" Broc replied Lorraine grinned sheepishly and apologised._

_They soon found a small room, the only light source was a small light bulb flickering overhead, trying desperately to stay glowing._

_Behind a tattered desk, next to a large tube of green liquid was the Ten year old boy soon to be called Hope._

"_Hey kid? are you ok?" Broc asked, genuinely concerned._

_The boy looked at all three of them, and after a few minutes he spoke._

"_You're Lorraine aren't you?" he asked, pointing to Lorraine._

"_How did you recognise with my mask on?" she asked._

"_I just know, my creator said I'd know who you were when I see you" he replied._

"_Wait creator? Are you serious?" Broc said in surprise._

"_Broc remember there have been reports of animals and people being created by Tempora in the old days before she betrayed the royal family, so kid who's your mother?" Lorraine asked._

"_My creator said I'd know her when I see her" was the reply she got._

_She put two and two together._

"_Ah...well let's get you out of here, I'm Lorraine, but you can call me 'mother' I guess" she said, her team mates gawking at her._

_End flashback._

"What the hell? He's your son!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Created by a forbidden Ninjutsu that recombines a single person's DNA so they become the biological mother and father, after looking at his memories we found that Tempora had used a variety of Jutsu on him to age him, he's technically only a year old, but she changed him, it took several months to remove some of the more harmful Jutsu placed upon him, but after he was given the all clear, I volunteered to look after him, that way I could teach him what he needed to do if he ever got captured by Tempora" Lorraine explained.

"That's..." Temari started to say something, but was too shocked to finish.

"You are truly honourable to protect someone that was created by your enemy" Gaara said.

"He may have been created for evil, but I suspect that he was left behind because he was a kind of 'failed experiment' but he's still my flesh and blood, and he's just a kid, no one should do that kind of stuff to a kid" Lorraine replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- (I can't think of a name this time)**

As they neared the desert at the end of their second day of travel, Temari stated they would spend the night near the border, that way it wouldn't take them long to reach the desert.

Lorraine just sat curled up under a tree, slightly further away from everyone else, deep in thought.

"Is something the matter?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? It's nothing" she replied.

"You might as well tell us, we'll force it out of you eventually, we are shinobi after all" Temari said, smirking.

Lorraine grinned at her sense of humour.

"I'm just wondering what the sand village will think of me that's all" Lorraine replied.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a nervous glance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing" Kankuro replied quickly.

_A day later_

The group of four neared the entrance to Suna, Lorraine had a large grin plastered on her face, and she was excited.

"I can't wait for you guys to show me around the village!" she said happily, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah..." Kankuro said slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

Lorraine wasn't excited anymore; she narrowed her eyes at the puppet Nin.

"Yeah what?" she asked.

She leapt backwards as Temari whipped out her fan.

"We're sorry, but the Jounin council gave us clear orders to capture you and contain you once we reached the village gate" Temari explained. "We can't disobey their orders".

"What? But why..." Lorraine asked.

"They think that you're dangerous, that the demon in you could be a danger to the village, or even worse, influence the Shukaku inside Gaara" Kankuro explained.

"And after he nearly lost control we just can't take that chance!" Temari stated.

"It wasn't me it was Carbros! You know that, don't you?" she replied.

"But he was after you!" Temari said sternly.

"No...Not again... Gaara please! Talk some sense into them or something! I stopped the Shukaku! I helped you!" Lorraine cried out desperately.

Gaara remained silent, an almost pained look on his face.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Lorraine was forced backwards by Temari's Jutsu, her eyes widened as she the Black Ant behind her, its chest open ready to cage her.

She did the only thing she could to allow her mind to escape...

She knocked herself out as she landed inside the puppet.

_Sometime later_

Lorraine woke up, she was some kind of cell, the only light source was a small window high up on the wall behind her, her eyes focused to the dim lighting, and she spotted two ANBU guards stationed beyond the iron barred door that kept her locked in.

She was upset, she had done nothing but good while in the company of the Sand siblings and they go and stab her in the back, just because their village ordered them to...

This Time Psyche didn't need to make comments; she was making them all on her own.

_They were my friends..._

_..I did nothing but help them..._

_...I risked my life for them..._

_...I did everything I could to protect them..._

_...And they betrayed me..._

_..They didn't question the orders..._

_...They didn't try to reason with the council..._

_...They did NOTHING..._

_..I have no time for friends now..._

_...I have a mission to do..._

_...And I WILL complete it..._

_...No matter who gets in my way..._

_...I will complete my mission_

_Even if it costs me my life!_

There and then, within the girl's mind, the chains around Dragonfire snapped, and the most terrifying scene took place...

_Within Lorraine's mind_

_The chains fell, landing on the cold with several 'clinks'._

_Dragonfire stood tall, a dragon-like creature with a lion-like build her long, graceful neck whirled around to glare at Psyche, cold black eyes void of mercy or kindness._

_Resting her bat-like wings against her back, orange shark-fin-like spines highlighting her every move, she walked towards the cage that kept the demon at bay...or was the cage there to keep Dragonfire out?_

_**What are you-?**__ The demon asked, all three pairs of eyes widening as a sadistic smirk appeared on Dragonfire's long Jaws._

"_This is your fault, you and that Bitch Tempora caused this to happen, first I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, then I'm going to free those that are being held captive in the land of rivers, and then, just for good measure I'm going to Wipe Tempora and the Order of destruction off the face of the Planet!" Dragonfire thundered._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"THEY DID WHAT?" Naruto shouted, causing the rest of team seven, Shizune and Tsunade to flinch at the volume of his voice.

The Hokage sighed "Naruto calm down, the reason you are going on this mission is to find out exactly what happened, nothing else"

"Yeah but grandma Tsunade they have her held captive we can't just-" the blonde objected.

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, causing the cup of sake to fall over, spilling its contents.

"No butts Naruto you are not to do anything reckless there IS THAT CLEAR!" Tsunade thundered.

"Ok fine…" he grumbled.

Kakashi sighed; it was going a long trip to Suna.

_Meanwhile..._

In the cell, Lorraine overheard her guards discussing something.

"You know there have been reports of ninja going missing in the land of rivers" one of them said.

"Yeah I heard, shinobi from both the leaf and Sand have been sent, but not a single team has made it back" his comrade replied.

"Do you think it was the demon's doing?"

"Well who else could be strong enough to take down elite Jounin from two villages?"

"I guess, man this is boring, I hope the council hurry up and decide what they're going to do with this thing" the guard motioned to the cell, Lorraine glared at his back.

"I heard they might execute it, that it'll be killed by the sand's ultimate weapon"

"Really? That'll show anyone who decides to mess with our village" the other man replied, snickering.

Lorraine resisted the urge to lecture them, they had sealed off her chakra, and so if they decided to attack her, she'd be pretty much useless.

_If I could just distract them long enough I could remove these damn seals_

She heard some faint scratching the corner of her sell, and an all too familiar black furry head pooped out of a pile of straw.

Manaquire grinned as Lorraine started at him.

"Close your mouth, you are not a venues fly trap" he whispered.

Realising she did have her mouth open, she hastily closed it.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Helping you escape, or at least helping you gain the use of your chakra again, reinforcements are on their way" he replied

"Reinforcements? From the leaf? Have you lost what sanity you had left!" she growled at him.

"Relax I have devised a brilliant plan, with the help of your sand wielding friend-" Manaquire began.

"Gaara? He wants to help?"

"yes, now shut up and let me finish, when I remove your seals, I'll replace them with fake ones, in a few days the council will decide that Gaara will execute you in front of the population of the village and some representatives from Leaf, you will hide in the shadows, and Gaara will replace you with a sand clone, so that when he supposedly kills you, the clone will dissolve into the sand he uses, faking your death, allowing you to escape" he explained.

She looked sceptical.

"Don't give me that look, I know it's going to work, my plans always do" he stated as he began removing and replacing seals on her legs and arms.

"Sure" she replied sarcastically

"Do you want to get out or not?" he hissed back

"Ok fine…" she grumbled in defeat.

Several days later she was unceremoniously dragged out of her cell, tied up and dragged through the streets of Suna, this unfortunately came at such a random time, she and Gaara didn't have time to swap her with a clone..

"Fucking hell I told sensei but no he never listens to me" she ranted angrily as she was brought before a large crowd in front of the Kazekage mansion and lifted up on a podium.

"People of the hidden sand, and representations of the hidden leaf (she looked down regretfully to see Kakashi and his team in the crowd). Today we witness the execution of one Lorraine Tempus, for harbouring and using a demon to infiltrate the allied villages" a member of the Jounin council explained to the crowd.

"The jonin council has decided that the sand's ultimate weapon Gaara, shall be the one to carry out the execution" he finished.

_What no final statement_ she thought as the jinchuriki's sand began wrapping around her..

_Wait a minute...he's leaving room for me hands!_ She thought as sand covered her entirely, but left just enough room for her hands. She was just about to do the hand signs to simultaneously cast a genjutsu and escape (hey she's ANBU about time she started acting like one) screams broke out among the crowd and gaara's sand tightened around her slightly, as if offering protection.

"Don't move…hand over the girl and no one gets hurt" came the voice of an intruder, she heard more screams, mostly of horror and fright, she assumed one of the villagers ninja had attacked and been killed.

"Who are you?" she heard the sand sibling's sensei called Baki asked.

"We are shinobi that serve lord Carbros, general in the order of destruction, now hand over the girl" the man explained.

_Oh crap...they'll kill everyone in the village this place doesn't stand a chance! If they want me so badly so badly, then so be it_. She decided rapidly performing the hand signs to activate her keikei genkai.

The amount of chakra generated burned so intensely that the sand around her became glass…

Startled a random ninja threw a kunai at it the glass prison, causing it to shatter and everyone to be hit with a wave of energy as the creature within stood tall for all the world to see.

The midnight blue reptile gazed at them with a look of indifference, Dragonfire was back, and nothing stood in her way. Then she took to the sky, the air moving around her as she flapped her wings and soared straight up, only to head down in a swoop at the opposing ninja, blasting them with white hot, chakra infused flames.

In the panic and screams of Carbros's servants as they became a living barbeque ANBU arrived and began ushering the crowd away from the chaos, some also began tthrowing kunai and shuriken at the dragon above.

"What are doing? Can't you see she's helping us!" Kankuro yelled, he along with Temari and Naruto made a dash for Lorraine, but were held back by more ANBU.

"Just look at her! She's not even going near any Suna shinobi can't you see that?" Temari yelled.

They ignored her, and soon the ninja that weren't friend began copying their example, more and more weapons were soon imbedded in her wings and hide, blinded by the sting of the seemingly never ending assault of projectiles the dragoness began falling to the ground.

_There coated in poison…shit…._was her only thought as the wind rushed past her and she neared the ground.

With a loud thud masking the sickening cracks of bones breaking she landed on the ground, and was instantly swarmed by shinobi.

With a swift blow to the head she was knocked out…

**Sorry about the late update, starting a new Naruto fic that was adopted and adapted from DarkSakuren, I will be adopting her Eternal love fic and combining its plotline with my idea for a fem naru fic, the title will be the same but with an additional plotline and oc's.**

**Name: eternal love**

**Summary- five friends, who all love the Naruto anime, whose parent's all work for the government, funny thing is they said which government…**

**Rated- m**

**Coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- the enemy of my enemy is my friend**

The shocked leaf ninja watched as a crow landed near the unconscious dragoness..and another…and another, it was long before the attacking sand shinobi had to retreat due to the abnormal amount of the birds swarming of the blue lizard.

They remained shocked and confused as the murder of crows took flight..and the dragoness was gone….

Lorraine's POV

I woke up, basically feeling like crap, it took me a minute to go through what happened..I saved the sand village's sorry ass…and they attack, gee what a nice way to thank you…pricks…

"good I see you're recovering nice, it took awhile for Konan to get the poison out of your system" I heard a voice coming from the other side of the rather plain room I was in, male slightly deep…and monotone…Whoop-dee-fucking-do I'm in the same room with an emo.

I turned to face the person talking to me, to find a guy with orange hair that was a bit lighter than my own sunset orange, a crap load of piercings..and wait a minute were those _rings_ in his eyes, I swear the guy had black ring-like pattern, like the inside of a tree in his grey eyes.

Awesome.

"Who are you…and where the hell am I?" I asked.

"I have heard rumours of you impressive bloodline, and upon learning about your condition in the hidden sand village, I sent some members of my organisation to bring to me directly, too answer your previous questions, you are in the hidden Rain village, and I am Pain, leader of The Akatsuki" the man before me explained.

"Alright why am I here?"

Pain raised an eyebrow at that "you do not know what the organisation does?"

"I've spent most of my life on a godforsaken rock" I growled, both in frustration about my problem of possibly staring death in the face..and the fact that technically..only a few people back home gave a rats arse about me.

"The Akatsuki's main goal is to work towards world peace, and as Leader of The Akatsuki, and as God I intend to achieve that" Pain replied.

"And what do I have to do with all this?"

"Simple, you will part of the organisation, as its newest member"

I deadpanned "you've got to be kidding me..."

"I could just kill you now" Pain stated.

"…..I don't have a choice do I?"

"No"

"Alright…" I sighed "where do I sign up?"

**This is only short because well…I'm having trouble seeing the keyboard at the time of writing this, please for the love of whatever god you do or do not worship, go read and review my new Naruto story! Please? **

**Just don't forget about this one..oh and my B-day is September the fifth…..Alec and HimikoUchiha if you two are reading this….I wanna do a Naruto RP that follows this story..so I have something for future story arcs ok?**

**RnR**


	21. author note

**Reviewer's choice**

**Ok people just a heads up on the progress of this fic**

**I'm halfway through an epic battle-centric chapter**

**After proving her strength, bounty hunting with Kakuzu and going on a mission with Tubi we will switch perspective to Manaquire's um..little adventure in the hidden sand…hold on I'm just getting the village's report now. What the fuck how in nine tail's name did he place a genjutsu over an entire village AND capture both gaara and Naruto..holy shit ..I have a lot of stuff to write about that…..he only did it for what? MY GOD HE IS INSANE**

**Ahem..the mad fox aside…I need you guys to answer a few questions for me in your reviews, firstly you'll notice next chapter that Hidan and Deidara have not joined the Akatsuki yet, so do you want both them to still join or do you want Lorraine to be partnerd with either Kakuzu or Sasori?**

**Lastly I need to recruit z temporary co writer for an upcoming arc..I need someone who can write Madara really well…persona, fighting style t6he works..because there's room for only one evil genius in this fic and sooner or later Manaquire and Madara will face off..no people I did not base Manaquire off Madara I've had this oc for over ten years, just like all my others…most of them anyway..so yeah I need someone who can help write the big battle when it's time (sometime after the search for sasuke/four tailed Naruto arc) I wil only tell that person the outcome of the battle…yes folks I'm turning the Naruto storyline upside down and inside out I though you would've worked that out from last chapter.**

**Sorry for any typo's or grammitcal errors..I'm on a crap computer..with small print…not fun for a half blind/vision impaired writer**

**Oh yeah..read my misc books oneshots..do you guys read this thing for the fact that it has naruto characters….you do…oh that explains why no one gives a crap about my original oneshots…that explains so much…so there's no p[oint in say writing trhe first multi cha[pter original; fic I've done in six years because no one is going to read it (Luxlow you don't count you read my stuff just to check for errors).**

…**..I want to be an author people as in selling my original works in bookstores author…..ok understand? Good I'm going to drown my disappointment in a foot long meatball sub and a coke….then beat the crap out of Sasuke in Naruto Ultimate ninja storm 2 when I get home from uni..yes I am typing this at uni on a crap computer to let you all know the next update will be soon.**

**I did not mean to offend anyone by writing this..flamers will be sent to Zetsu..or the ninetails if I can get past the seal…nah I'll let Manaquire torture them…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- you read movements, I read minds.**

After recovering from her injuries, Pain led the newest member of the Akatsuki to a large meeting room. It was here that Lorraine was to be tested to prove her strength.

"So this is the kid huh?" a tall man with blue skin and a sword as tall as he was strapped to his back asked. "Doesn't look so strong if you ask me".

"Appearances can be deceiving Kisame, you should now that by now" a smooth voice replied, coming from a young man in his teens with long black hair, piercing eyes and two long marks on his face.

"About time you showed up girl, I hate to be kept waiting" a gruff voice said near Lorraine's left as she spotted a hunched over figure.

"Can we get this over with, time is money" a deep voice stated in a bored tone, coming a tall tan skinned man with green and red eyes.

"Is this it?" Lorraine asked.

"Zetsu and Tobi are out on a mission, and Sasori and Kakuzu have yet to receive new partners, everyone this is our newest Member, Lorraine of the village hidden in sacred beasts" Pain explained.

"Uh….hi?" she said nervously.

"Lorraine you will go up against Itachi in order to prove your worth to the organisation, fight to kill, the battle ends when one of you surrenders or are seriously wounded, begin" pain ordered.

"Eh?" Lorraine exclaimed, confused when everyone except for herself and the black haired man moved towards the back of the room.

"Are you ready?" the man, Itachi asked, eyes turning from black to red with three tomoe around the iris.

"Itachi …Uchiha...I met your brother…so I'm against the Sharingan huh? A perfect match for my kek kei gen kai, you read movements…well I can read minds" Lorraine stated, her eyes turning from blue to orange as the gift of inner heart activated.

"Very well let us see who is stronger" Itachi stated speeding forward and aiming a punch to her head.

She parried the blow with her right arm, going for a swinging kick to the side; Itachi used his free arm to parry the attack. He ducked a swipe to the head and countered with a sweeping kick to the girls legs; she jumped into the air, spinning forward. Itachi anticipated the move and used both arms to block a kick to the head, and the pair leapt back.

This continued, like an elaborate dance, both attacking and blocking the others attacks, neither one gaining any ground. Kunai, shuriken and any kind of ninja toll didn't make any difference.

Lorraine pulled out a paper bomb, attached it to a kunai and sent it slicing through the air towards the Uchiha, who sidestepped out of its path, it landed near the ceiling detonated and sent a rain of rocks down onto the two and amidst the dodging of falling debris, the pair flung kunai and shuriken at each other, the other members watching in awe as it become a rapidly moving show of throwing and deflecting thrown weaponry.

As suddenly as it started, the pair stopped and leapt backwards

"Fire style: fireball Jutsu"

"Fire style: fire beast Jutsu!"

The two fire attacks collided sending up a pillar of flame to the ceiling as the two shinobi began a reverse tug of war with their Jutsu. After a minute of this the flames dispersed and Lorraine frowned in concentration as Itachi performed another Jutsu

"Fire style: phoenix flower Jutsu"

As the small plumes of fire were hurled towards her, she rolled to left to avoid one, leapt backwards to dodge another, performed a back flip as another came her way and finally sent a chakra shuriken to intercept the last one.

She barrel rolled to the side as Itachi appeared in front of her and aimed a kick to her chest, jumping back up she performed more hand signs.

"Wind style: howling vortex"

The still air in the base, whipped up around her into an intimidating tower of wind, and made an eerie howling sound as it sped up and began to pull Itachi in. letting himself be pulled in, the Sharingan user sent a fireball towards the giant vortex, the fire eating up the wind, cancelling the Jutsu.

A figure leapt up out of the flames, sword drawn, Lorraine made a beeline towards her opponent. Itachi deflected the attack with a kunai and vanished. Lorraine whirled around and positioned her sword sideways just in time to deflect a barrage of kunai headed her way.

She leapt away from him, landing on one the jagged rocks that had fallen from the ceiling, staring each other down they contemplated their next attack.

_He hasn't used genjutsu yet…I can read his mind, so I'd be able to either counter it or break it if he tried...but he does have the Sharingan, he has more chakra than I do, I think I have enough for one last Jutsu...maybe I can pull it off, I'll have to finish this soon though, this is giving one hell of a headache._

She took a breath and started performing handsigns, the room itself heating up as she did so.

The Akatsuki watched in anticipation as Itachi, sensing what was to come made a beeline for the wall behind him, just as Lorraine finished the complicated list of handsigns.

"Fire style: phoenix Lake Jutsu!"

Flames roared up around her until it became a wall of flickering, bellowing fire, the heat that it gave off was so intense that even the floor, which was hard stone, began to smoulder and melt as the wall of fire became a torrent, blazing towards the Sharingan user.

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the Jutsu for a second, then began running up the wall, the sea of fire coming ever closer. The burning wall crashed against the wall like a wave at sea crashing against a cliff, Itachi kept running up the wall, trying to get out of its reach as hot embers and small flames licked at his sandals and the hem of his cloak.

The flames soon lost their propulsion and dispersed, the caster of the Jutsu sank to her knees from using a large amount of chakra, with her bloodline deactivated, failed to notice Itachi as he leapt of the wall and appeared before her, his Sharingan changing, the three Tomoe swirling together to create a vortex of darkness.

"Tsukoyomi" was the last thing from the real world that she heard.

**Ok so no one cares about the author note…right I ended the chapter here because I'm torn between Psyche getting out and causing mayhem or Itachi demanding answers about Lorraine's bloodline and stuff**

**So what you guys think should happen? And who do you want Lorraine to be partnered with**

**Tobi**

**Kakuzu**

**Sasori**

**Read and review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Lady Kaji**

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the scene before him. His opponent was unconscious inside the genjutsu while tied to a log, with another figure stood before him.

A white, blank, dragon shaped ANBU mask concealed their face alongside the white hooded cape which helped hide their identity. They had a white t-shirt on underneath a white chuunin style sleeveless vest, simple ninja pants and white boots.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha asked.

"I am Lady kaji…how I got here is irrelevant" the masked figure replied calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't allow you to use tsukoyomi on the girl".

"Really…then I will use it on you" Itachi stated coldly.

"Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed all his emotions, save for crying tears of blood, you killed your mother, father, your lover…but you could not kill your little brother" Kaji stated.

"How do you know that?"

"I know much more than I let on"

"Enough games, tell me now"

"You are a genius, you figure it out" was kaji's response.

"Why are you really here?" Itachi asked.

"Because Uchiha, I can't you have your way" and with that statement, Kaji left and Itachi was left with no choice but to end the Jutsu.

Kaji soon appeared sitting on one the many tall towers scattered throughout the hidden rain.

"They are blind to the truth; to the danger that faces us all, blind to the dying flames in the gift of inner heart...pfft I suppose you readers couldn't care less about my riddles…" Kaji mused.

"Still with the Black fox demon terrorising Suna…the Tempus wolf trying his hardest to protect his princess who is so very far away...I guess all the Burning dragon can do is watch and wait…God damn it I'm bored! Who's stupid Idea was it to get the time wolfs brat to join Akatsuki anyway?"

Kaji looked up at the dark clouds pouring rain down onto the village below and sighed.

"Eh I suppose this could be beneficial…but Orochimaru is on the move...And the masked moron has gotten wind of our power as well...Either way the child or I are so totally screwed, review if you have any questions about this fic you want me or the lazy-ass authoress to answer..."

**ok um...shit chapter I know...trying to work out plot kins in Lorraine's interaction with the Akatsuki...also how would guys fell if i did an au Naruto story loosely based off this one? ( loosely as in five great nations worship the sage of six paths with an entire village built around a huge temple dedicated to him in the very center of the continent, with slight twists to the naruto plot to fit it..?) yes, no or banana? **

**if you say banana ( I have no idea if I spelled it right I haven't written that word in..well have I ever had to spell it?) then that means I don't know/don't care...**

**this way i can use Psyche to do dark stuff, and the new fic to do more relationnship/friendship/proper adventure stuff...**

**OROCHIMARU WILL BE FEATURED NEXT CHAPTER (oh god i am so going to write writing him..but anything for my readers..who might hate me for my slow updates and author rant a couple chapters back..I should delete that soon...)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 small moments**

**A series of small scenes to build up on character relations…**

**1-A Jutsu genius**

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki's library to find our heroine curled up in a chair, writing things down on a notepad, various papers were scattered around her, covered in her near illegitimate hand writing and diagrams.

Lorraine pushed her glasses up as they threatened to slide down her nose and jumped slightly as Itachi picked up one of the papers lying beside her to take a look at it.

"You're formulating new Jutsu?" he asked calmly.

"A past time, plus you'll copy all of my current Jutsu anyway, better to have some sort of advantage" she replied.

"I see…" he replied, then took another look at the page he was holding, it was a simple sketch of a wind style Jutsu that sent paper bombs hurtling at the target at impossibly high speeds, once attached to the target the wind used to propel them formed a dense bubble, trapping the force of the exploding Paper bombs, essentially containing it to cause even more damage.

"Impressive"

"They're only theoretics, I don't have the chakra reserves to start testing them yet, plus many of my other ones that I have tested have a lot of draw backs and kinks that need to be worked out".

"Even so, for someone as young as you to come up with these ideas.." he trailed off.

"I'm not a genius Itachi I just have a way of seeing things others can't literally and figuratively" she stated.

He looked over more of her ideas, an acid based water jutsu, a genjutsu revolving around the victims own memories (most likely linked to her bloodline), a lightning jutsu that could paralyse or even kill the target with a small dose of lighting chakra, and several others.

"I'm sure leader would be interested in some of these" Itachi stated.

"I figured you'd say that, but until the bugs are worked out I can't do anything with them yet"

"I shall inform him of your talents anyway, they might prove useful to the organisation"

"Alright, now if you don't mind I'd like to continue my work in piece" she replied.

**2- Hiroko**

It had been a week since Lorraine's initiation into the secret organisation, and she was currently on a small errand with Sasori.

"Hey um…do you live in that puppet or something?" she asked.

"You noticed did you? Not many can tell my hiroko Puppet is actually a puppet...not until I kill them anyway" Sasori replied.

"Yeah…I noticed because you smell like wood and enough poison to take down a large summon"

"I see. My puppets are an everlasting example of true art".

"True Art?"

"True Art is eternal, lasting for centuries to admired by generation after generation" Sasori explained.

"Whatever floats your boat then?"

"You don't agree?"

"Honestly? Art can change and evolve alongside the people that make them and admire them, art is whatever the artist and the audience prefers best, all we can do is respect another person's view point rather than cause conflict buy enforcing our own..if only life was that simple" Lorraine explained.

Sasori of the red sand contemplated her answer as lorraine went back to shopping.

**Ok there was going to be a scene with nagato (yeah his real self) and a scene with kisame...but I decided to cut it short...things are very busy at my place atm.**

** this will be a 100% OC version of 'a cristmas carol' starring..**

**scrouge- Manaquire**

**love interest- Crystal**

**the dead best friend- Tempus**

**ghost of xmas past- Clarissa**

**ghost of xmas present- Broc**

**ghost of xmas future- yours truly**


End file.
